Save me Save us!
by shalimare
Summary: Une fuite, une tentative d'effraction, une rencontre. Le bonheur, ou encore de la galère? Attention UA et quelques lemons! T pour plus de sécurité. Bonne lecture de cet OS (Attention je suis pas au top pour les résumés alors ne vous y fiez pas trop s'il vous plait. Merci)


**SAVE ME! SAVE US!**

Bonjour,

J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire après avoir vu un épisode de NCIS, c'est un Gibbs/OC (Tala)

C'est complètement UA mais bon je le poste.

Ncis ne m'appartient pas. Tala et Aiden, eux, sont complètement à moi!

**__**\- Dialogue ,"Pensées"**__**

* * *

_**_Nuit du 10 Octobre_**_

Il était tard en ce dix octobre. La nuit siégeait confortablement sur les habitation et de rares voitures circulaient encore dans les rues. Des personnes pressées de rentrer dans le confort et la chaleur de leur foyer. Pressés de mettre leur costume de la journée de côté pour enfin revêtir celui de la nuit.

La pluie battante. Le silence. Quelques rires par-ci, quelques cris sans gravité par-là. La tranquillité, le silence, le sommeil, sauf pour Gibbs qui cille à son habitude ponçait son nouveau bateau dans sa cave, une bouteille de son alcool favoris posée non loin de son plan de travail.

Gibbs était bercé par le son de la ponceuse manuelle passant et repassant sur chaque couches de bois, et la pluie tapant contre les fenêtres de la maison à l'étage.

XxxxxX

Dehors sous la pluie battante, une silhouette encapuchonnée courrait. Ou plutôt fuyait. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, semblant être rattrapée par des ombres menaçantes dans sa folle course. Une ruelle. Une pause dans sa course. Une capuche qui tombe et laisse dévaler une cascade de boucles de feu, qui jadis étaient somptueuses mais qui à présent ne ressemblaient à rien avec la pluie. Des boucles qui viennent encadrer un visage délicat et fin, orné de magnifiques yeux en amandes d'un beau vert émeraude eux même surmontés d'une rangée de cils longs et fins. Nul besoin de fioritures car le naturel de ce visage n'avait rien à envier au plus réussi des maquillages. Des lèves pleines et bleues causé par le froid de la nuit, mais on pouvait facilement deviner leur teinte rosée au naturel, semblable au rose d'un bouton de rose entrain d'éclore dans la rosée du matin, à la fois timide et délicat.

La silhouette, qui s'avère être une jeune femme, se met à murmurer doucement tout en caressant son ventre rebondit.

\- Oh bon sang, par pitié, que quelqu'un nous aide!

Des pas et des cris raisonnaient au loin et la jeune femme se tut, pétrifié par la peur. Pour elle. Pour son enfant à naître. Les cris s'éloignèrent tandis qu'elle prit une brusque inspiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue. Elle remis sa capuche et cacha ainsi ses boucles de feu, patienta encore quelques instants puis aussi discrètement et silencieusement que possible s'extirpa de la ruelle pour continuer à fuir loin de la menace.

XxxxxX

_PDV inconnue._

Je continue de fuir mes poursuivants. Les maisons s'enchaînent et se ressemblent, il faut vraiment que je me trouve un abris pour mon bébé et moi. Je m'approche d'une maison qui m'attire le plus et tente de crocheter la serrure avant de me rendre compte que la porte était ouverte.

"Qui laisse sa porte ouverte à cette heure?"

J'appuie sur la poignée quand des hommes armées surgissent de la nuit et m'encerclent, leurs armes chargées braquées vers ma tête.

\- Plus un geste!

\- Tu es cerné ma belle, tu ne peux plus fuir!

Je n'ose plus bouger. J'ai changé de vêtements depuis ma fuite, ils ne peuvent donc pas me reconnaître grâce à eux, mais je fais attention à ce que rien ne me vende, sait on jamais peut être arriverais-je à me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Au moment où je pense que ça ne peut pas être pire, la porte devant moi s'ouvre pour laisser passer un très bel homme, de corpulence musclé, plus grand qu'elle, un peu grisonnant mais il ne semblait pas si âgé que sa...Et deux beaux yeux d'un bleu envoûtants. Elle s'y perdrait bien si elle n'avait pas des armes chargées braquées sur elle et son bébé. Il fronce les sourcils devant mon comité d'accueil mais un masque apparaît sur son visage aussitôt qu'il a pris connaissance de la situation et de mon état (très enceinte). un micro sourire rassurant se place sur ses lèvres devant la terreur évidente dans mes yeux.

Chérie, que se passe-t-il? Je croyais que tu devais rester avec tes amies ce soir?

Je comprends vite qu'il m'aide et ajuste mon comportement assez rapidement me forçant à détendre mes épaules et à donner un air amoureux et enjoué à ma voix. Toute ma gratitude passant à travers mon regard que je braque sur le siens.

\- Oui mon cœur, mais je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors Abby m'a déposée. Ces personnes m'empêchent de rentrer m'allonger et je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il fronce les sourcils de confusion au prénom employé pour ma supposée "amie" mais se reprend aussitôt. Il s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras tendrement, presque amoureusement, pour me ramener sous le porche et être à l'abri de la pluie toujours battante. Une de ses mains sur mon ventre bien rond, l'autre sur ma joue dans une caresse il pose un délicat baisé sur mes lèvres, presque comme un effleurement qui accélère les battements de mon cœur. Je frissonne de froid mais pas que...pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens en sécurité, protégée, respectée, et tout ça dans les bras de cet inconnu chez qui je voulais rentrer par effraction de prime abord. Ce sauveur. Mon sauveur.

G - Ma chérie, tu sais que tu ne dois pas rester debout trop longtemps! Ce n'est pas bon pour notre bébé ni pour toi! Ce sont les mots du médecin pas les miens.

\- Je sais, et notre petit gars et très bien à l'intérieur pour le moment! Je souhaite juste me coucher dans notre lit blottie dans tes bras, je suis si fatiguée.

Il me prend dans ses bras et embrasse mon front tendrement. Si je savais pas mieux j'aurais juré qu'il avait vraiment des sentiments amoureux pour moi. Un bon bluff cet apollon! Je m'autorise un écart et pose ma tête dans le cou de mon "mari", prends une profonde inspiration et je suis assaillie par une odeur réconfortante de bois, de whisky et de café avec un soupçon de menthe poivrée...sans doute son après rasage. Je me détends bien malgré moi dans ses bras et il frotte doucement mon dos pour me rassurer et se met à parler un peu durement à mes assaillants qui n'ont toujours fait aucun mouvement ni bruit depuis son entrée en scène.

G - Messieurs. Y a t il une raison particulière pour que vous braquiez vos armes sur ma femme très enceinte? L'empêchant de rentrer se reposer comme le lui a ordonné son médecin!

Méchant1- Mr, vous dites que cette femme est la votre? (hochement de tête positif de mon apollon) Depuis combien de temps si je peux me permettre monsieur?

G - 3ans et elle attend notre fils pour dans un mois si c'est votre prochaine question! Vous voulez connaître la date de conception aussi?

Je sourie malgré moi dans son cou, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'ils veuillent la connaître...même si j'en ai moi même aucune idée.

Méchant2- Aller mec, ce n'est pas la personne qu'on chercher! (à mon apollon) Veuillez nous excuser madame et monsieur ...?

Je me décale légèrement de mon apollon sans pour autant me retourner, si jamais l'un d'entre eux apercevait mes yeux ou mes cheveux tout serait terminé pour moi, et réponds en chœur avec l'apollon.

\- SemperFi!

Il baisse le regard vers moi et nos yeux se connectent. Lui surpris, un micro sourire apparaissant néanmoins au coins de ses lèvres. Moi un peu moins, je me doutais qu'il avait du être militaire, je suis assez observatrice. Il reporte son attention sur les hommes qui ont tous rangés leurs armes entre temps.

Méchant2- Mr et Mme SemperFi, et excusez nous de vous avoir effrayé Mme SemperFi.

Je me décale légèrement de mon "mari", qui conserve une main protectrice sur mon ventre où mon fils donne des coup sous le toucher si différent du miens, puis m'adresse aux deux méchants sans pour autant les regarder.

\- je ne vous en garde pas rancune, mais je dois vraiment aller m'allonger, je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien. Au revoir.

Je lève ensuite mon regard vers mon apollon et lui dit qu'il faut vraiment que je m'allonge, et la douleur dans mon regard doit le renseigner que quelque chose se passe.

G - Tu as des vertiges? Contractions?

J'hoche la tête à la seconde question et son regard se teinte d'inquiétude. Cet homme n'est pas réel! Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour mon bébé et moi alors que nous sommes des inconnus? il me prend dans ses bras style mariée. Un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux, ma tête tombe aussitôt dans son cou, la fatigue et la douleur ayant raison de mes forces. Il relève de nouveau la tête vers les méchants sans doute pour les congédier.

G - Messieurs, il faut vraiment que j'aille allonger ma femme et appeler notre médecin. Alors bon courage et au revoir.

Une contraction me fait gémir doucement de douleur, je garde les yeux fermés et essaye de me concentrer sur ma respiration comme indiqué dans les livres que j'ai lu a tout au long de ma grossesse. Mon "mari" n'a eu le temps de faire que quelques pas qu'on l'interpelle derrière.

Méchant 1: Une dernière chose Mr SemperFi, pourquoi ne portez vous pas d'alliance?

G - J'étais entrain de travailler sur le berceau de mon fils, je le fais entièrement à la main, et travailler le bois tout en portant des bijoux ne fait pas bon ménage messieurs!

Méchant1- Très bien et vous Mme?

Je me décale du cou de mon apollon juste assez pour que ma réponse soit entendue par ces hommes tenaces.

\- Avec la grossesse j'ai les doigts qui ont gonflés, alors j'ai enlevés mes bagues, mais elles sont dans ma boite à bijoux dans la chambre si vous souhaitez les voir messieurs!

Je repose ma tête et inspire brusquement alors que la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction me submerge. L'odeur de mon "mari" m'aide énormément. Ils doivent tous avoir remarqué mon raidissement car les méchants n'insistent pas plus.

Méchant2- Très bien sa suffit mec! Désolé pour mon collègue Mr et Mme SemperFi, Rentrez et reposez vous bien Mme SemperFi. Encore désolé pour le désagrément. Et félicitation pour les bébé.

Mon apollon ne répond pas mais fait plutôt un hochement de la tête de ce que je sens, et j'étouffe un nouveau gémissement de douleur en me mordant la lèvre tellement j'ai mal. Une main sur mon ventre, la seconde tient l'un des bras de mon porteur et serre au gré des douleurs. Le mouvement à repris et la chaleur me submerge dès que nous entrons chez lui. La porte se referme et je suis emmenée immédiatement vers des escaliers menant aux chambres je suppose. Je sens mon fils bouger d'inconfort dans mon ventre et tout en le caressant je murmure tendrement.

-Oh non mon bébé! Aiden ce n'est pas le moment de venir, on est pas encore en sécurité mon petit cœur... reste encore au chaud!

G - Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité ici! Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre et appeler un ami médecin.

Je relève la tête et plante mes yeux dans ceux de cet inconnu si gentil. Je me perd dans le bleu si intense, si envoûtant.

G - je appelle Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, et je travaille au NCIS je ne te ferais aucun mal ni à ton bébé!

Je décide de lui donner mon nom en entendant qu'il est du NCIS...du peu que je me souvienne c'est le gouvernement mais pour l'armée...mon père en parlait quand j'étais petite mais ça portait un autre nom...NIS.

\- Moi c'est Tala... pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi alors que j'étais entrain de rentrer par effraction chez toi?

G - Eh bien Tala, c'est un joli prénom Amérindien que tu portes! Ça veut dire petite louve si je ne me trompe pas. (j'acquiesce, surprise) Et puis ce n'est pas une effraction si la porte est déjà ouverte!

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors qu'il me fait un clin d'œil, et une nouvelle contraction me fait haleter, ramenant le sérieux de la situation. On entre dans une chambre et il me pose devant une salle de bain.

G - je t'apporte de quoi te changer, tu devrais prendre une douche chaude et essayer de te détendre un peu, il y a des serviettes propre dans le placard sous l'évier.

Merci Leroy.

Il attrape son téléphone posé sur une commode et compose un numéro avant de me regarder surpris à l'entente de son prénom. Entre temps j'avais baissé la capuche de mon sweet et libéré mes boucles de feu qui m'arrivaient désormais au milieu du dos. Son regard reste stupéfait et un soupçon de tendresse le traverse avant qu'il ne se détourne et parle au téléphone tandis que je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Une autre contraction me prend mais si je ne prends pas de douche je vais attraper mal trempée comme je suis. Je me déshabille tant bien que mal et dépose mes vêtements mouillés dans le lavabo puis me glisse sous le jet de la douche préalablement allumé et chauffé. Après m'être lavés les cheveux avec le shampoing à la menthe de Leroy et le corps avec un gel douche également à la menthe, je sors et me sèche le corps avec un drap de bain, puis enroule mes cheveux dans un second. Leroy...mon apollon s'appelle Leroy Jethro Gibbs... pas commun comme prénom mais il roule sur ma langue. Dans tous les cas il avait raison la douche ma détendue et mes contractions sont passées. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par des coups légers à la porte.

T - Oui?

G - c'est moi Tala, tout va bien?

T - oui j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

G - pas de soucis, je t'ai posé des vêtements propres sur le lit. Je descends au salon le temps que tu t'habilles. Ça ira?

T - oui merci Leroy!

J'attends quelques instants puis sors dans la chambre en serviette prendre les habits, puis rentre m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Un pantalon de survêtement bleu gris et un tee shirt noir. J'espère que le haut ne sera pas trop agrandit par mon ventre... non il est parfait même encore un peu lâche. Je sèche bien mes cheveux avec la serviette et ils retombent en belles boucles tout autour de mon visage et dans mon dos, je prends un élastique conservé à mon poignet et me fais une queue de cheval d'où quelques mèches folles s'échappent malgré moi. Je sourie à la vue dans le miroir.

T - Libre! Je suis libre! Enfin...Maman. Papa. Émeraude. C'est pour vous. Et surtout pour toi mon fils, Aiden!

Je caresse tendrement mon ventre, puis retourne dans la chambre pour être accueillie par Leroy qui me tend un sweet du NCIS assez large pour camoufler mon bidon. Je sourie amusée.

T - Merci! (Je l'enfile car je n'ai pas très chaud). Et merci pour tout à l'heure avec ses hommes...

Je m'approche de lui, mais une contraction me surprend et mes jambes cèdent sous la douleur et la fatigue de ma fuite. Je me retrouve de nouveau dans les bras de Leroy, alors qu'une de mes main tient mon ventre tout tendu et l'autre agrippe le bras de Leroy dans la recherche d'un soutient. Moi qui pensait qu'elles étaient passées, je me suis bien trompée.

T - Ouille.

G - aller au lit Tala! Je ne pense pas que ton fils ait besoin de venir au monde cette nuit! Mon ami médecin doit arriver d'ici 10mn.

T - Je...merci.

Il m'adosse contre quelques oreillers dans son lit, presque complètement allongée, et je sens mon fils s'étirer dans mon ventre me coupant un peu la respiration. Malgré la douleur et le souffle court je sourie devant la manifestation de mon fils qui donne quelque coups au passage. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte je saisis la main de Leroy et le place à l'endroit des coups. Mon fils redouble d'effort sous ce toucher différent du miens. Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire et lâche la main de Leroy, effrayée par sa réaction, et me recule dans les oreillers.

T - Désolé, je...c'est juste la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ressent ses coups...je...

Je suis un peu paniquée et ça doit bien se refléter sur mon visage car Leroy caresse mon ventre doucement avec sa main toujours en place, et me sourie en baissant sa tête vers mon ventre afin de parler au petit être humain qui squatte dedans.

G - Eh bonhomme, doucement avec ta maman. Vous avez l'air d'avoir vécu des choses difficiles tous les deux, mais pour le moment je vais m'occuper de vous deux! Ta maman va se reposer et être en sécurité je te le promet. Moi c'est Leroy, et j'ai bien entendu que tu allais t'appeler Aiden!

J'ai les larmes aux yeux devant tant de gentillesse mais ne comprends pas pourquoi Leroy ferait ça pour moi.

T - je... on ne se connaît même pas! Pourquoi...?

G - Je sais reconnaître une bonne personne quand j'en vois une! Et tu en es une Tala, petite louve! Tu as un magnifique prénom, je te l'ai déjà dit? Et je vais pas laisser ma "femme" sortir dans son état!

Il me fait un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire alors que je rigole doucement. Du bruit se fait entendre dans la maison et je me tend, inquiète, mais il me rassure du regard.

G - c'est Ducky. Mon ami docteur!

Ducky - Jethro, me voici aussi vite que possible. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles en urgence?

Un homme style Brittish, de taille et de corpulence moyenne, d'un âge plus avancé que Leroy et tenant une vielle sacoche de médecin entre et se stoppe sur le pas de la porte.

D - Jethro? C'est pour ton amie que tu m'as fait venir?

G - Oui Ducky, voici Tala. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, mais elle a eu beaucoup de contraction et était inquiète pour son fils.

Ducky - Très bien, enchantée Tala moi c'est Donnald mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ducky et me tutoyer.

T - Enchanté Ducky, tu peux me tutoyer également. Merci d'être venue si rapidement, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Ducky - Nonsense Mlle Tala! Je suis docteur et tu es enceinte et inquiète, il est de mon devoir de te rassurer! Alors as tu toujours des contractions?

T - merci Ducky. Et non c'est passé depuis que Leroy m'a allongé.

D - très ma chère, alors Jethro je vais te demander de sortir pendant l'examen de ta compagne.

G - très bien, je serais juste derrière la porte si tu as besoin Tala.

T - merci Leroy.

Il m'embrasse le front et sort de la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui. Je retourne mon attention sur Ducky qui s'était lavé les mains dans la salle bain entre temps et sortait son stéthoscope et son tensiomètre.

D - alors Tala je vais écouter le cœur de ton bébé. Ou en es tu?

T - j'entre dans mon neuvième moi lunaire.

Il réchauffe le bout de son appareil puis le pose sur mon ventre découvert et écoute le rythme cardiaque de mon bébé à l'ancienne. J'adore.

D - Bien! Peu de personnes savent qu'on parle de mois lunaire, et qu'il y en a 10 dans une grossesse. Alors le rythme cardiaque de ton bébé est très bien, 125 battements par minute. Tout a fait normal.

T - j'aime apprendre et c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses à faire. Vous pouvez me tutoyer docteur !

D - Très bien mais toi aussi tu peux me tutoyer Tala, et appel moi Ducky! Dis moi quel âge as tu ma chère?

T - j'ai 25 ans Ducky.

D - Très bien et où est le père de ce petit bonhomme?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, perdue dans mes souvenirs. Des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Mon fils s'agite énormément dans mon ventre et mon regard doit avoir l'air hanté. Les contractions reprennent de plus belles et aussi violentes que précédemment, je souffre en silence comme j'en ai eu l'habitude. Toutes mes émotions me submergent et je suffoque. La panique prend le dessus et j'essaie de me redresser pour reprendre mon souffle. J'entends vaguement Ducky appeler Leroy et me rends à peine compte que deux paires de bras me maintiennent un minimum allongé. Je me débat, les souvenirs prenant le pas sur la réalité, le manque d'oxygène se faisant ressentir par l'apparition de taches noires devant les yeux. La douleur d'une piqûre dans le bras m'immobilise de surprise un millième de seconde avant que je ne me sente toute engourdie et que le noir m'accueille. Une seule chose à l'esprit, que mon fils soit en sécurité!

_°Fin PDV Tala°_

XxxxxX

_°PDV Gibbs°_

J'attends derrière la porte que Ducky examine Tala. J'avoue que lorsque je suis remonté du sous-sol pour me faire un café pour finalement me retrouver avec quelqu'un qui cherche à rentrer par effraction chez moi à été assez surprenant. Que cette personne aie été une jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et encerclée par des hommes armés, m'a vraiment surpris, mais c'est la terreur dans ses beaux yeux verts qui m'a cloué sur place un instant avant que je ne décide de me faire passer pour son "mari". J'en aurais ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. Lorsque je l'ai prise dans mes bras, toutes les sensations et sentiments ressenti avec Shannon sont remontés, à défaut d'être pour mon défunt amour ils se sont dirigés vers cette parfaite inconnue. Je me suis senti enfin apaisé, à la maison.

Son bébé n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter et j'ai un peu paniqué, sans le laisser paraître, lorsqu'elle s'est mise à avoir des contractions. Ces hommes armés me paraissaient louches surtout les deux qui nous ont interrogés... mais Tala m'a coupé le souffle lorsqu'elle leur à transmis en même temps que moi notre supposé nom...SemperFi la devise des marines. Et quand sa capuche est tombée une fois en sécurité dans ma maison...de magnifiques boucles de feu qui descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux verts hypnotisant, je me suis plongé dedans et je n'avais aucune envie de m'en éloigner!

Je suis sortit de mes pensées par Ducky qui appelle en criant. J'entre en trombe dans la chambre pour trouver Tala qui tente tant bien que mal de se redresser à la recherche d'air pour respirer. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle a l'air paniquée, hantée je dirais même, cette vue me brise le cœur mais je me place près de Tala pour la maintenir du mieux que je peux qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Ducky sort un flacon et une seringue de sa sacoche, et après avoir vérifié deux fois le dosage pour ne pas faire de mal au bébé, injecte le produit tranquillisant dans le bras de Tala. Celle ci se détend aussitôt et sa respiration se fait moins suffocante. Elle s'endort calme et respirant tranquillement. Je regarde Ducky, un peu choqué.

G - Que s'est-il passé Ducky?

D - Je lui au demandé où était le père de son bébé et elle s'est complètement perdue dans ses souvenirs. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et à paniquer...Jethro je dirais que son corps à lâché...elle n'a pas réussi à reprendre sa respiration.

Je lui caresse doucement le visage, elle a l'air tellement tranquille désormais. Un contraste à 180° par rapport à il y a quelques minutes. Je pose mon autre main sur son ventre inquiet pour son petit bout.

G - Que lui as tu donné Ducky?

D - Un calmant léger, sans conséquence dans son état Jethro!

G - Comment va le bébé?

D - Son rythme cardiaque était bon avant la crise de panique mais je peux recommencer si ça te rassure...Tu t'es vraiment attaché à eux, Jethro?!

J'acquiesce et me décale sans pour autant quitter son chevet, et laisse Ducky refaire les examens. Après avoir écouté le cœur du bébé et de la maman, il me fait un petit sourire pour me rassurer. Je souffle de soulagement. Il prend la tension de Tala et grimace un peu. Je m'inquiète aussitôt.

G - Un soucis Ducky?

D - Sa tension est un peu élevée, mais après sa crise c'est peut-être normal...à surveiller Jethro, sa peut être très dangereux pour une femme enceinte, autant pour la maman que pour le bébé!

Je lui raconte notre rencontre et il parait surpris par ma réaction mais sourie à la fin de mon histoire.

D - Je comprends pourquoi sa tension est si haute, elle a dû fuir ses poursuivants un moment et mes questions...elle devrait dormir un moment cependant, ça ne lui fera que du bien!

La discussion laisse place au silence quelques minutes avant d'être coupé par des gémissements de réveil.

T - mmmm...Aiden...Leroy...

_°Fin PDV Gibbs°_

XxxxxX

_°PDV Tala°_

Je me sens groguie, mais je refais surface lentement. J'ouvre la bouche et appel mon fils en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore né, puis cet homme qui me fait me sentir en sécurité.

T - mmmm...Aiden...Leroy...

Je sens quelqu'un me caresser tendrement la joue et une main posée sur mon ventre, mais je n'ai pas peur car je ne reconnaît pas **SES** mains!

G - Eh Tala, doucement tu devrais encore dormir! Ducky t'a donné un calmant pour passer ta crise de panique.

Je marmonne, encore vaseuse, les yeux ayant du mal à s'ouvrir complètement.

T - Aiden!?

G - Il va bien Tala! Ton fils et toi allez bien!

J'ouvre les yeux entièrement, pleins de larmes pour découvrir la vérité dans les yeux de Leroy. Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre et rencontre celle de Leroy également posée dessus, puis sens mon fils bouger dans ma matrice maternelle.

D - Tala, comme Jethro vient de te le dire tu as fais une crise de panique, et je suis désolé que mes question l'aie déclenché. Cependant après avoir terminé tous les examens et avoir recontrôlé ton fils ma chère, je peux te dire que tout va bien! Il faudra cependant recontrôler ta tension régulièrement! Les contractions que tu as eu étaient un faux travail ou comme on dit dans le milieu médical dites de Braxton X.

T - Merci Ducky...je suis tellement fatiguée et engourdie...

D - C'est normal, c'est le calmant, et ton corps te dis qu'il a besoin de repos ma chère! Alors profites que Jethro soit aux petits soins et dort! Je te veux allongée un maximum jusqu'à l'accouchement!

T - Je peux me déplacer un peu, comme prendre une douche, aller en bas ?

D - Le mieux serait de rester allongée tout le temps mais tu peux te laver bien sûr...préfère le bain pas trop chaud pour éviter les malaises à la douche, et tu peux aller en bas mais tu t'allonges sur le canapé! C'est non négociable Tala, ta tension doit rester au seuil minimum sinon...

G - Sinon quoi Ducky?

T - Des complications à l'accouchement, peut-être même un accouchement prématuré et ça peut aller jusqu'à ma mort...

J'ai les larmes qui coulent face aux souvenirs qui menacent de m'assaillir de nouveau.

D - Oui c'est ça...Oserais-je dire que vous en avez été témoin?

G - Eh Tala, ça va aller!

J'inspire doucement en fermant les yeux et décide de leur confier un pan de mon passé. J'espère ne pas le regretter.

T - Ma mère est morte en mettant ma sœur au monde à cause d'une *_pré-éclampsie*_...j'ai entendu plus tard que sa avait été causé par sa tension élevée pendant sa grossesse.

D - Effectivement mais elle n'a pas pu être sauvée? C'est étonnant...

T - C'est moi qui l'ai accouchée... Elle est morte dans mes bras.

Je me stoppe et ferme les yeux. Je ravale les sanglots qui menacent de quitter ma bouche et les ré ouvre pour trouver Leroy et Ducky qui me regardent choqués.

D - Ce n'est pas ta faute ma chère Tala! Avec une pré-éclampsie tu n'aurais rien pu faire! Quel âge avais-tu?

T - 16 ans.

Je me met à sangloter et Leroy me prend dans ses bras, ma tête contre sa poitrine et je pleure toute ma culpabilité pour ne pas avoir pu sauver ma mère ni ma sœur.

G - Aller pleure Tala! Vas-y je suis là pour toi, tu n'es plus seule!

Je sombre après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes que j'avais en réserve, et grâce à l'odeur de Leroy mon sommeil est paisible!

[Pré-éclampsie: Maladie fréquente de la grossesse, associée à une hypertension artérielle et à l'apparition de protéine dans les urines. La plupart des patientes accoucheront d'un bébé en bonne santé et se rétabliront rapidement. Toutefois, non traité, ce syndrome entraîne de nombreuses complications qui peuvent conduire au décès de la mère et/ou de l'enfant.]

* * *

_**_11 Octobre matin_**_

Je me réveille au son des oiseaux qui chantent et les rayons du soleil qui ma chatouillent le visage. Je suis toute seule au lit mais j'entends du bruit en bas? Il faut que j'aille au WC, Aiden m'appuie sur la vessie, agaçant mais j'aime mon fils. J'ai quelques vertiges en me levant mais arrive jusqu'à la salle de bain par une porte dans la chambre et fais ce que j'ai à faire avant de me laver les mains. En me regardant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo ma tête fait peur à voir. Je suis cernée, le teint blafard, et mes cheveux sont emmêlés. Mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés à cause de ma crise de larmes d'hier soir. Je ne ressemble vraiment à rien ça fait peur à voir!

T "Ou là on dirait un zombie!"

Je retourne dans la chambre lorsqu'une contraction me tire le ventre, un gémissement passe mes lèvres et je me rattrape à la commode près de moi. Je fais tomber une boîte posée dessus ce qui fait un chahut monstre. Je respire tant bien que mal pour faire passer la douleur.

J'entends des pas se précipiter vers la chambre et Leroy se dirige vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. La douleur m'a vidée de mes quelques forces.

G - Tala! Que s'est-il passé?

T - Contraction!

G - Ducky t'a dit de rester allonger au maximum, tu aurais dû m'appeler!

Il m'aide à me rallonger contre les oreillers et laisse une de ses mains sur mon ventre qu'il masse délicatement, ce qui aide la douleur à se dissiper plus rapidement.

T - Aiden appuyait trop sur ma vessie et puis je ne vais pas pouvoir rester allonger toute la journée quand je serais partit d'ici!

Il se fige et me regarde sévèrement, l'air en colère.

G - Hors de question Tala! Tu restes ici jusqu'à la naissance du petit et même après...sauf si tu as un compagnon à retrouver...le père?

J'inspire brusquement et le regarde les yeux écarquillés de peur. Il se rapproche de moi de manière rassurante et recommence ses massages. Je respire et me détend aussitôt.

G - C'est passé?

J'acquiesce. J'ai envie de lui dire. J'en ai besoin. Je n'ai personne à qui parler depuis le décès de ma mère...il m'a déjà protégé contre **SES** hommes. J'ai vraiment l'impression de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Tant pis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

T - Mon père est mort au combat. Un Navy Seal. Je le voyais très peu quand j'étais petite. Un jour à la maison, j'avais cinq ans, un homme en noir est venu et après maman n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle pleurait tout le temps et ne quittait plus sa chambre.

G - Tu peux me faire confiance je suis en ancien Marines!

Je suis un peu surprise et décide de tout dévoiler alors que Leroy continue de me masser le ventre.

T - Quand j'ai atteint les 10 ans, elle a rencontré un homme. Ils se sont mariés et il l'a mise enceinte...je pensais qu'elle allait de nouveau être comme avant, mais elle l'a perdu. Par la suite elle a fait de nombreuses fausses couches avant de pouvoir enfin mener le bébé à terme quand j'ai eu 16 ans. Ma petite sœur. Ma merveilleuse Émeraude. La grossesse a été dure et maman devait faire attention à sa tension mais elle y est arrivée. Quand le travail s'est déclenché, j'ai du l'aider il n'y avait personne d'autre...elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, et après la naissance de ma sœur, maman est morte dans mes bras. Comme tu le sais j'ai perdue ma mère ce jour là, mais ce que je n'ai pas dis c'est que j'ai également perdue ma sœur quelques heures plus tard...elle a eu des complications dû à la pré-éclampsie de maman. Je n'avait personne pour la prendre en charge, aucune équipe médicale, aucune aide, rien.

Je l'entends inspirer de surprise, mais il ne m'interrompt pas. Je l'en remercie. Les larmes coulent de mes yeux alors que je concentre mon regard sur ses mains massant mon bidon. Même ses mains me donnent l'impression d'être en sécurité et à la maison. Je ne fais pas confiance si facilement habituellement mais avec lui je n'ai rien qui me dit le contraire.

T - Le mari de ma mère est devenu fou de rage alors que moi je me retrouvais vraiment toute seule. Plus de parent, grands parents, oncles ou tantes. Même pas ma petite sœur. J'aurais pu aller voir les membres de l'ancienne unité de papa mais malheureusement maman avait pris soin de faire le ménage...personne ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec nous. Je ...

J'halète alors qu'une contraction tend mon ventre quelques secondes. Leroy doit l'avoir sentie parce qu'il part dans la salle de bain et revient avec un verre d'eau et un cachet.

G - Arrête Tala! Bois un peu d'eau et Ducky à laissé des comprimés contre la douleur adaptés à ton état!

T - Merci Leroy. ( J'avale le cachet et l'eau du verre) Pourquoi ton ami t'appelle "Jethro"?

G - Il n'y a que mon père qui m'appelle Leroy, et je n'aimais pas tellement, alors il a utilisé mon second prénom. Les membres de mon équipe m'appellent "Gibbs."

Je me détends alors que la douleur passe doucement, et Leroy reprend ses massages en parlant.

T - Tu veux que je t'appelle autrement?

G - Non Tala! Ça me plaît bien que tu sois la seule ici à utiliser mon prénom.

Je rougie alors que mes yeux se ferment de fatigue, et je murmure dans un souffle avant de m'endormir.

T - Moi j'aime ton prénom, et je t'aime bien ... Leroy!

_°Fin PDV Tala°_

XxxxxX

_°PDV Gibbs°_

Tala vient de me raconter une partie de son histoire, assez stupéfiante. Dire que son père était Navy Seal...Elle fait honneur au courage de son père de se que j'ai vu d'elle. Elle est tellement seule et triste, comment en est elle arrivée à faire des crises de panique dès qu'on aborde le père de son bébé? Ça ne fait que quelques heures que je la connais et pourtant je ressens déjà des sentiments forts pour elle. C'est ce que Shannon appelait le coup de foudre je crois... C'est la première fois, même avec mes trois ex-femmes, je n'ai rien ressenti de tel. Je cherchais juste à oublier la douleur de la mort de mes anges: Shannon et Kelly. Mais Tala...elle, c'est autre chose! Mes sentiments sont pour elle et non à la recherche d'un substitut. Et son fils...il répond à chaque fois que je touche le ventre de sa mère.

Je suis heureux de voir que mes massages l'ont aidé à se détendre pendant qu'elle me racontait son passé, du moins une partie moins pénible, j'ai dû la stopper car ses contractions ont repris et Ducky m'a prévenu que sa tension devait rester basse et aucune contraction à long terme! Elle s'est endormie avec le cachet contre la douleur, en disant qu'elle aime mon prénom et qu'elle m'aime bien. Je suis sur un nuage. Ses belles boucles de feu tout autour de son visage sur l'oreiller...on dirait un ange! Il est hors de question qu'elle s'en aille. Elle n'a personne pour l'aider et prendre soin d'elle et d' Aiden, alors elle m'aura même si ce n'est qu'en tant que simple ami. J'ai repris mes massages et son visage est tellement détendu, je vais aller lui préparer un petit déjeuner.

XxxxxX

Alors toast avec du beurre, jus d'orange, une coupelle de fruits coupés en dés, et un café sans caféine. Il m'a semblé l'entendre marmonner pour du café, alors dans son état c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Ah un verre d'eau. Sans oublier un café bien noir pour moi. Je monte le plateau doucement et le pose sur la chaise près du lit. Je vais jusqu'à Tala et lui caresse tendrement le visage pour la réveiller, je vois son ventre faire des mouvements tous seul, le petit doit être entrain de bouger. Je me penche vers son bidon et parle doucement à Aiden à travers sa barrière protectrice.

G - Eh bonhomme, doucement, ta maman va manger un peu alors ne soit pas trop brusque. Tu sais tu as une maman très courageuse qui t'aime plus que le monde j'en suis sûr! Je sais que les douleurs ne sont pas très sympa pour toi non plus mais je vais m'occuper d'elle à partir de maintenant! Tu peux compter sur moi, même si je viens de rencontrer ta maman, je l'aime déjà beaucoup. Je te laisse tranquille, je vais m'occuper d'elle!

Un dernier coup du petit qui font se rencontrer ma bouche et la peau de Tala me dit qu'il m'a entendu. Ce contact peau à peau me fait frissonner de plaisir, et la sensation d'une main sur ma tête me caressant les cheveux me fait lever les yeux vers Tala. Elle me regarde fixement, les larmes pleins les yeux, de nombreux sentiments traversant cette porte sur l'âme qu'ils sont. Nous sommes connectés. A cet instant nous nous comprenons. A cet instant nous sommes un.

_°Fin PDV Gibbs°_

XxxxxX

_°PDV Tala°_

Je me réveille avec l'odeur de Leroy autour de moi. Je sens des mains sur mon ventre et entends quelqu'un parler. Je décide de ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ou de parler et seulement écouter. C'est Leroy qui semble parler à Aiden.

G - Tu sais tu as une maman très courageuse qui t'aime plus que le monde j'en suis sûr! ( et il à raison) Je sais que les douleurs ne sont pas très sympa pour toi non plus (Je m'en veux de ne pas arriver à les stopper pour mon bébé!) mais je vais m'occuper d'elle à partir de maintenant!(Comment ça?) Tu peux compter sur moi (Je sais au plus profond de mon cœur que je le peux...), même si je viens de rencontrer ta maman, je l'aime déjà beaucoup ( moi aussi, un véritable coup de foudre). Je te laisse tranquille, je vais m'occuper d'elle!

Aiden donne un dernier coup contre la tête de Leroy que je ne pensais pas si près de mon ventre, et le contact de nos deux peaux me fait frissonner de plaisir. Bon sang je crois que je tombe amoureuse de cet homme que je ne connais que depuis cette nuit. On dirait presque un coup de foudre!

Je lève ma main libre et la pose sur la tête de Leroy, délicatement, puis lui caresse les cheveux. Il lève les yeux vers les miens, je vois trouble à cause des larmes qui refusent de couler, mais je veux qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il a dit à mon fils veut dire quelque chose pour moi. Je pense qu'il voit et comprend ce que j'essaye de faire passer à travers cette porte sur l'âme que sont les yeux. Nous sommes connectés. A cet instant nous nous comprenons. A cet instant nous sommes un.

* * *

_**_21 Octobre_**_

Les jours ont passés et Leroy à tenu sa promesse de s'occuper de moi. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette connexion que nous avons eu ce 11 octobre, mais Leroy et moi nous sommes rapprochés. Je peux désormais l'appeler mon meilleur ami! Son ami Ducky est repassé plusieurs fois pour m'examiner et prendre ma tension, et Leroy et moi avons reçu les félicitations du médecin pour avoir suivit les consignes. Ma tension est bien meilleure qu'à mon arrivée, et j'ai eu très peu de contractions, alors je suis heureuse.

Leroy et moi avons énormément parlés, j'en ai appris plus sur sa vie et ça m'a beaucoup attristé d'apprendre le décès de son seul amour Shannon et de leur fille Kelly. Une histoire d'accident de voiture causé par un baron de la drogue mexicain contre qui Shannon avait témoigné. Il a fondu en larmes dans mes bras après m'avoir raconté toute l'histoire, y compris sa vengeance, je l'ai câliné et laissé terminé son deuil. Il en avait besoin, et je pense que personne ne lui en avait laissé l'occasion. J'ai eu le cœur brisé en voyant cet homme si fort, si gentil, si généreux et aimant fondre en larmes dans mes bras.

On a également eu la visite d'Abbigail ou Abby comme elle préfère, Leroy l'a considère comme sa fille adoptive et elle fait partie de son équipe de travail, une scientifique de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Leroy m'a expliqué qu'il avait été surpris lors de notre rencontre quand j'ai dit qu'"Abby m'avait déposée", parce qu'il se demandait si on parlait de la même personne. On s'est bien entendue toutes les deux, mais elle partait en vacances avec son frère alors elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Elle a eu le temps de me glisser un petit mot en partant, disant que Leroy soufflerait une bougie supplémentaire le 10 Novembre.

En parlant de bougie, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 26 ans. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, ça fait des années que je ne le fête plus depuis la mort de mon papa. Je suis actuellement allongée dans le lit de Leroy à l'étage. Il doit encore être dans son sous-sol avec son bateau en construction... il y va toutes les nuits mais ne sait pas que je suis au courant. Dort il même un peu? Je me le demande...

Je viens de me réveiller une nouvelle fois dans son lit, il a refusé que je prenne la chambre d'ami. Je pense à mes sentiments pour le beau marines...serait-ce même possible entre nous? Je me lève tant bien que mal et vais vider ma vessie, puis prendre une douche bien méritée. Une fois habillée, une contraction et un vertige me font tourner de l'œil avant même que je puisse émettre le moindre son. Je ressens juste de la peur pour mon fils, de la douleur et c'est le trou noir.

_°Fin PDV Tala°_

XxxxxX

_°PDV Gibbs°_

Plusieurs jours ont passés depuis ma promesse faite au petit bout de Tala de m'occuper de sa maman, et je pense m'en sortir plutôt bien. Tala et moi avons énormément parlés tous les deux, et grâce à elle j'ai pu faire mon deuil complet de Shannon et Kelly. J'ai parlé de mon premier amour, de notre vie ensemble, de mes absences à ses côtés à cause des marines; de notre fille Kelly et surtout comment je les ai perdu toutes les deux. Je lui ai même avoué m'être vengé en tuant cette pourriture de baron mexicain. En dix jours Tala est devenue ma meilleure amie, et mes sentiments pour elle se sont intensifiés, approfondis, développés. Je suis tombé profondément amoureux de Tala, et même si je ne le montre pas, j'ai peur de la perdre. De la perdre, elle et son fils que j'aime autant que j'ai aimé ma petite Kelly.

J'arrête de penser et me concentre sur mon travail. J'ai arrêté mon bateau et décidé il y a quelques jours de fabriquer un berceau pour Aiden. Je veux absolument le terminer pour tout à l'heure et l'offrir à Tala aujourd'hui! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette journée est importante pour elle. Je sens que c'est aujourd'hui ou à la naissance du petit que je dois lui offrir ce berceau.

Il est rectangulaire avec de simples barreaux en bois brut verni, mais j'ai sculpté des chiens berger allemand sur la structure principale. Tala, dans une de nos nombreuses discussions m'a avoué adorer les chiens et surtout cette race, alors j'en ai gravé un sur chaque montant et j'ai gravé le prénom "Aiden" entouré d'une étoile de chaque côté au niveau de l'intérieur de la tête de lit.

Le bruit de l'eau dans les canalisations m'indique que Tala est réveillée et prend sa douche. Je finalise mon travail et téléphone à Ducky qui doit passer ce matin pour un des contrôle de Tala. Sa sonne et je l'entends qui parle.

D - Allô?

G - Ducky, c'est Jethro! Tout va bien?

D - Oh Jethro, oui maman à justement son aide qui vient d'arriver. Je peux venir dans 15 minutes?

G - oui Ducky, on t'attend.

D - Alors je pars tout de suite Jethro.

G - Entre sans frapper Ducky, on sera dans la chambre principale.

D - Très bien Jethro.

Je raccroche et passe un nœud autour de mon cadeau. L'eau ne coule plus, Tala doit avoir terminé, je vais monter la voir. Je remonte vers le rez de chaussé quand j'entends un chahut venant de l'étage puis plus rien. Le silence complet. Je me stoppe et tend l'oreille à la recherche du moindre danger. Rien.

G - Tala?

T - ... ... ...

Je cours dans les escaliers vers ma chambre que Tala occupe actuellement et ouvre la porte. La vue me glace le sang, mais je reste calme et me dirige vers Tala qui gis par terre, inanimée. Je cherche un pouls, elle respire et le petit bouge bien de ce que je sens en passant ma main sur le ventre de Tala. J'écarte ses boucles de feu de son visage et remarque à quel point elle est pâle, je la prends dans mes bras. Sa tête dans mon cou, un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Je l'emmène dans le lit et l'allonge sur le côté gauche comme Ducky nous l'avait expliqué, et m'allonge dans son dos en la prenant dans mes bras. Une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre tenant ma tête surélevée, appuyé sur mon coude.

G - Je suis là mon cœur. Je reste avec toi, Tala! Aiden et toi êtes en sécurité dans mes bras!

Je reste pendant quelques minutes comme ça puis je sens Tala remuer un peu, alors je ne bouge plus et la laisse reprendre connaissance doucement.

T - Leroy...

Mon cœur rate un battement dès qu'elle prononce mon nom.

_°Fin PDV Gibbs°_

XxxxxX

_°PDV Tala°_

Je sors de mon inconscience pour sentir quelque chose de mou sous moi, je ne suis plus sur le sol. Quelqu'un derrière moi, ça doit être mon amour.

T - Leroy...

G - Je suis là ma belle! Ne bouge pas tu as perdu connaissance. Tu es tombée par terre. Tu as mal quelque part?

T - Non, je suis groguie, un peu confuse et nauséeuse sinon tout vas bien...et Aiden? comment va mon bébé?

Je panique un peu et essaye de me redresser mais Leroy ressert son emprise sur moi pour me rassurer, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me tenait dans ses bras.

G - Doucement ma belle, ressens ton fils! Il bouge bien et il n'y avait pas de sang là où tu es tombée, ne t'en fais pas!

Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre bien gonflé et sens d'un côté mon fils cogner contre mes mains et de l'autre Leroy qui a posé la sienne sur la mienne. Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers l'arrière et tente de le regarder, celui ci me facilite les choses et se décale un peu dans ma direction.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux et essaie de lui transmettre toute ma gratitude pour lui. Une larme tombe de mon œil et glisse le long de ma joue. Leroy enlève sa main de mon ventre et ramasse ma larme sur ses doigts.

G - Eh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Ducky va arriver et tout contrôler si tu veux!

Je le regarde dans les yeux et notre connexion s'installe, s'intensifie, épaissie. Sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte nos têtes se rapprochent et nos yeux se ferment. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque lorsqu'un raclement de gorge nous interrompt soudainement, ce qui nous fait nous séparer comme deux enfants pris en faute.

... - hum hum. Désolé Jethro, Tala, je n'interromps rien j'espère?!

G - Non Ducky viens.

T - Bonjour Ducky, comment vas tu?

D - Très bien ma chère et vous?

Ducky rentre dans la chambre en enlevant sa veste et pose sa mallette près de nous puis va se laver les mains dans la salle de bain avant de revenir près de nous pour entamer son examen. Leroy s'est relevé mais reste près de moi. Je suis toujours sur le côté face aux garçons.

T - Je suis tombée plus tôt.

Je vois qu'il perd son sourire et s'inquiète aussitôt.

D - De haut?

G - Elle a perdue connaissance et est tombée par terre de sa hauteur.

T - J'ai eu une contraction assez douloureuse après ma douche, accompagné d'un vertige et après je me souviens juste d'être tombée et c'est le noir.

G - Tu peux lui faire un check-up complet s'il te plaît Ducky?

D - Bien sûr Jethro, ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, on va vérifier ce petit bonhomme!

T - Merci Ducky.

Leroy se décale pour laisser Ducky faire son travail pendant que je me met sur le dos contre les oreillers.

D - Tala, souhaites - tu que Jethro reste pendant l'examen?

Je réfléchi un peu en regardant Leroy puis me tourne vers Ducky.

T - Je veux bien si ça ne dérange personne.

G - Je suis là ma belle.

Il se pose plus près de moi et me prend la main. Ducky prend ma tension et ne grimace pas, c'est que ça doit être bon.

D - Bonne tension Tala! 12.6 Continue à te reposer et à te faire dorloter par Jethro!

T - Ne t'en fais pas Ducky, jamais personne ne s'est aussi bien occupé de moi que Leroy le fait! Et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier à la hauteur de ce qu'il me donne.

G - Il n'y a rien à remercier ma belle.

J'ai bien vu Ducky et Leroy se lancer un regard sombre quand j'ai dit que personne ne s'était aussi bien occupé de moi, mais je ne suis pas prête à raconter la suite de mon passé, enfin je ne crois pas...je suis un peu perdue.

Leroy m'a appelé à plusieurs reprises "ma belle", a-t-il des sentiments similaires aux miens? Et tout à l'heure on a failli s'embrasser...avons nous même une chance tous les deux?

Je suis complètement perdue, c'est dans ses moments que ma mère me manque. Je sors de mes pensées à cause d'une caresse sur la joue et regarde Leroy et Ducky qui ont l'air inquiet.

T - Que se passe-t-il?

G - C'est à toi qu'il faut demander, ça fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle, mais tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées.

T - Oh, désolé, je pensais à ma maman et à combien elle me manque, surtout maintenant que je vais le devenir à mon tour.

D - C'est normal ma chère, on a toujours besoin de sa maman, surtout pour une femme dans ton état!

T - Oui d'habitude ça va mais aujourd'hui c'est plus sensible vu que c'est la jour où elle m'a mise au monde...et plus je me rapproche de cette étape à mon tour et plus j'aimerais lui poser des questions sur son vécu. Est-ce que ça à été long? A-t-elle eu très mal? Mon père était-il présent? Est-ce que je vais y arriver? Est-ce que mon fils va m'aimer...

Je suis tellement partie dans mes questions qu'il faut deux coups de pieds et une contraction pour me stopper.

T - ouch!

G - Eh doucement (se met à me masser le ventre) calme toi Tala! Je suis là moi aussi et tu connais la réponse à la plupart de ses questions!

D - Jethro à raison ma chère, ce n'est pas le moment de relancer tes contractions!

T - Désolé Ducky. Merci Leroy, ça calme toujours quand j'ai des douleurs, tu es un amour!

G - Tout pour toi ma belle.

Je rougie à son micro sourire. Impossible de résister à ce regard si bleu. Je me mord la lèvre inférieur et brise la connexion en demandant à Ducky s'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital faire une échographie ou pas.

D - Tu en as déjà fait au moins deux normalement alors je ne pense pas qu'il y ai besoin si proche du terme.

T - euh...

G - Il y a un problème Tala?

T - C'est que..

D - Oui ma chère, tu as une question?

T - Je n'ai fais aucune échographie...

Je n'aurais pas dû leur dire ça...leurs visages se ferment et leurs yeux lancent des éclairs.

G - Tu n'en as fait aucune mon cœur?

Je pèse le pour et le contre en me mordant la lèvre puis secoue la tête en négation avant leur en dévoiler un peu plus sur moi et mon passé.

T - Je...hum...là ou j'étais après la mort de ma mère...enfin où on me gardait, je...je n'étais pas vraiment importante, juste...juste le bébé...

Je les vois inspirer brusquement puis Ducky pose la question tant redoutée.

D - Ma chère, est-ce que tu as été victime d'un viol?

Je ferme les yeux et arrête de respirer en me raidissant, maudissant d'en avoir trop dit. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient trouver tout seul, ils sont intelligents et savent se servir de leur cerveau.

G - Respire ma puce!

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe dans le regard de Leroy. Il est inquiet et anxieux, sans doute s'est-il douté de ma situation surtout après notre rencontre épique, mais il ne voulait pas y penser je devine. Sans m'en rendre compte j'en viens à dévoiler une autre partie de mon passé.

T - Oui... depuis 10 ans.

Leurs yeux sont ouverts d'horreur.

D - Tu as été...pendant 10 ans?!

Je hoche la tête en réponse et Leroy me sert la main en réconfort.

G - c'est ton beau-père n'est-ce pas?

Je le regarde surprise qu'il ait deviné si vite et acquiesce. Il n'y a ni dégoût ni pitié dans leurs regards et j'avoue que j'en suis soulagé, j'avais vraiment cette peur profonde qu'ils soient tous les deux dégoûtés de moi après cette découverte.

G - Tu as dit qu'à la mort de ta mère et de ta sœur il était devenu fou de rage et non pas fou de chagrin!

D - pourquoi t'a-t-il violé?

T - C'est un genre de scientifique fou, il a besoin d'un fils vivant pour ses expériences...ma mère à eu une fille qui n'a pas survécu...

D - Un scientifique fou...pourquoi ça a pris aussi longtemps pour qu'il te mette enceinte si ça fait autant d'années..

T - Je ... Je prenais les anciennes pilules de ma mère, elle avait plusieurs années de côté dans le placard, une angoissée de la grossesse ou quelque chose comme ça... Quand il s'en est rendu compte...

Je frissonnais de terreur et de dégoût. Leroy s'en est rendu compte et ressert sa prise encore une fois tout en déposant un baisé sur ma tête.

G - Prends ton temps.

T - Il m'a battu. Avec ses mains, ses poings, ceinture, fouet. Ensuite il m'a offerte en récompense pour ses employés les plus fidèles, pour enfin me laisser pourrir dans une cage pendant 3semaines sans nourriture. Il ne m'a retouché qu'une fois certain que plus aucun contraceptif n'était dans mon sang.

D - Comment...?

T - Comment j'ai tenu autant de temps après sans tomber enceinte?

Ducky acquiesce et je réponds aussitôt.

T - J'ai réussi à sortir pour qu'on me pose un implant, mais quand j'ai dû le changer 4 ans plus tard... Disons que je n'étais pas vraiment en bon état. Il a été vraiment énervé de ne pas m'avoir mise enceinte et j'ai pris une grosse raclée. Ensuite j'ai finit par tomber enceinte et j'ai été laissé tranquille, du moins par lui. Son médecins venait me contrôler tous les jours. Au bout de quelques mois il n'en pouvait plus alors je l'ai convaincu de m'aider à m'échapper.

Des tiraillements dans le bas ventre me font grimacer de douleur, ce que remarquent immédiatement Ducky et Leroy.

D - Bon on va arrêter, je viendrais la prochaine fois avec un échographe portable et une amie sage-femme de confiance.

G - Merci de nous avoir assez fait confiance ma belle!

Leroy me caresse la tête et m'embrasse le front, puis Ducky demande à terminer l'examen ce que je permet.

D - Bon je vais écouter le cœur de ton bébé, puis te palper le ventre pour vérifier la taille de ton utérus et enfin je regarderais ton col si ça te convient?

Je hoche la tête et il me soulève le tee-shirt que Leroy m'a offert et qui épouse à merveille mon gros bidon, sur lequel est marqué en gros caractère noir "MON FILS MA FIERTE", après avoir enfilé son stéthoscope pour poser son extrémité sur mon ventre et écouter le bébé.

D - Très bon rythme cardiaque comme la dernière fois.

Il pose ses mains gantées sur mon ventre l'une vers le haut de mon utérus, à peu près vers mon estomac, tandis que la seconde se trouve vers mon pubis à la base de ma matrice reproductrice. Il rabaisse mon tee-shirt alors qu'Aiden donne des coups d'être dérangé comme ça. Je sourie malgré moi.

D - Dis moi ma chère, comment sais-tu que tu attends un garçon si tu n'as fait aucune échographie?

T - Le médecin qui m'examinait tous les matins et qui m'a aidé à m'évader à examiné le caryotype du bébé et à découvert un chromosome X et un chromosome Y sur la paire sexuelle.

D - D'où un garçon effectivement!

T - Oui, il a dit a...

Je déglutie difficilement avant de me rapprocher de Leroy pour me sentir en sécurité.

G - Je suis là ma belle! Il ne te fera plus aucun mal, pas si j'ai mon mot à dire!

Je me redresse tant bien que mal et pose un baisé au coin de ses lèvres en remerciement. Son regard sur moi est intense, enivrant, presque étouffant, mais son micro-sourire en coin me rend toute chose et heureusement que je suis allongée sinon je serais tombée tellement mes jambes sont flagadas.

T - Merci mon Leroy! Il **lui** a dit que j'attendais une fille pour la sécurité de mon fils. S'il a besoin d'un garçon vivant et qu'il pense que j'attends une fille il le laissera tranquille.

D - Bon Tala, je vais devoir regarder ton col, veux tu que Jethro sorte?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui surtout pour ça.

D - Très bien, alors ça va être gênant quelques instants puis j'aurais terminé, compris?

J'acquiesce et Ducky installe un drap sur mes jambes, pliées et écartées, afin que je conserve mon intimité. Il enlève mon bas, enfile un gant d'examen et avec deux doigts examine mon col d'utérus. Je me raidis sous l'intrusion et Leroy le sent car il me prend tant bien que mal dans ses bras et me murmure des encouragements à l'oreille.

G - Tout va bien petite louve. C'est bientôt terminé. C'est pour le bien de notre petit Aiden. Tu es courageuse. Tu es magnifique, une vraie guerrière. Je suis fière de toi Tala!

Dès qu'il a dit "notre petit Aiden" j'ai levé la tête vers lui et nous ne nous sommes pas quittés du regard du reste de l'examen. Tant de choses sont passées entre nous durant ces quelques minutes. Nous avons finit par poser nos front l'un contre l'autre toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Nous avons été sortit de notre bulle par Ducky, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me redresse et me rhabille difficilement tandis que mon docteur enlève ses gants qu'il jette dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et se lave les mains. Il rentre dans la chambre en nous disant.

D - Jethro, Tala, tout va très bien, le col est bien fermé et il n'y a aucun saignements, n'hésitez pas à me téléphoner si jamais mais je pense que ta chute n'a eu aucune séquelle! Le petit Aiden reste encore au chaud pour quelques semaines! On se voit donc dans une semaine pour l'échographie avec mon amie sage-femme. D'ici là repos et repos Tala! Tu es une femme forte!

T - Merci Ducky! Pour tout!

D - C'est normal me chère. Aller a dans une semaine, je dois aller retrouver maman.

G - Merci Ducky! Passe mon bonjour à ta maman s'il te plaît.

T - Le miens également, je m'en veux de lui enlever son fils alors qu'il est en vacance.

D - Nonsense Mi lady! Je suis peut-être le fils de ma mère mais également un docteur et un ami de Jethro! C'est tout à fait normal que je m'occupe de sa compagne!

T - Mais/

D - Et joyeux anniversaire!

Je le regarde ébahi, tandis qu'il quitte la chambre avec ses affaires et que la porte d'entrée claque quelques secondes plus tard. Je me tourne vers Leroy encore surprise.

T - Comment...? Que...?

Leroy m'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres avant même que j'ai pu terminer mon questionnement. Je profite du baisé, Leroy finit par se reculer de moi et me regarde hésitant. Pense-t-il que je vais le rejeter? Bon sang non! J' attrape doucement sa nuque avec ma main et l'avance jusqu'à moi pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Sa langue demande l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui accorde bien volontiers, et nous approfondissons le baiser. Baiser qui devient vite enflammé. Passionné. Nous stoppons à court d'air, et je garde les yeux fermés pour savourer jusqu'au bout les sensations, puis les ouvre pour tomber dans un océan bleu rempli d'amour.

T - Je...Whoua c'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse comme ça! Qu'on m'embrasse tout court d'ailleurs.

G - ça t'a plu?

T - C'était parfait, mais pourquoi...?

Il a l'air un peu anxieux, que va-t-il me répondre? A-t-il des sentiments pour moi?

G - Je suis profondément amoureux de toi Tala! Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais dès que je t'ai vue cette nuit là sous la pluie, j'ai eu envie de te protéger! Mes sentiments au fil des jours n'ont fait qu'amplifier, se renforcer, se solidifier et évoluer en même temps. En clair Tala, je t'aime! Et j'aime profondément ton fils, autant que ma petite Kelly.

Je le regarde scotchée, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Si seulement...

T - Si seulement Aiden était ton fils biologique...je t'aime aussi Leroy Jethro Gibbs!

J'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras. Je fais le deuil de mes dix années de viols et ce bébé que je n'ai pas voulu, qui m'a été imposé par mon bourreau, mais pour qui je donnerai ma vie si ça voulait dire le sauver tellement je l'aime! Je fais le deuil de ma mère et de ma sœur décédée avant d'avoir vécue. Et enfin je fais je deuil de ma vie qui jusqu'ici n'a pas été rose. Je finis par être à court de larmes, mais je reste collée au torse de mon homme, enfin je l'espère. Durant toute ma crise de larme Leroy m'a caressé le dos, embrassé la tête tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je me décolle doucement et essuie mes larmes. Aiden est agité, je ne le blâme pas, mes émotions font des montagnes russes aujourd'hui...

G - Tu vas mieux?

T - Oui, merci. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que.../

G - ça faisait beaucoup, et tu as craqué, je comprends.

T - Est-ce qu'on est...tu sais...un couple?

G - Je crois que le bon mot c'est "famille" mon cœur, et seulement si tu le veux!

J'acquiesce furieusement de la tête tout en rigolant alors que mon estomac gronde de faim ce qui fait sauter mon fils de surprise.

G - Doucement bonhomme! Je vais nourrir ta maman dans 1 minute.

T - Pourquoi il t'écoute plus que moi? Tu lui parle quand je dors ou quoi?!

A sa tête je savais que j'avais marqué un point, et l'embrassa tendrement en riant.

T - Je comprends mieux, c'est une conspiration père/fils!

G - C'est normal ma belle, il est mon fils après tout!

T - Oui, ton fils!

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes de joie et je le sers dans mes bras. Il me frotte le dos en me disant qu'il va me chercher mon petit déjeuner et que je ne dois pas bouger du lit.

G - Ordre du médecin! Et puis j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

T - Comment savais-tu que c'est mon anniversaire?

G - Tu nous l'as dit en parlant de ta maman et des questions que tu voulais lui poser.

T - Oh ...c'est juste que le dernier que j'ai fêté était celui de mes 5 ans.

G - Eh bah, celui de tes 26 ans également! Ne bouge pas ma belle!

Son regard s'est couvert d'éclairs de colère avant de s'éclaircir de malice. Il m'embrasse tendrement et sort de la chambre. J'en profite pour me poser contre les oreillers confortablement installée. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis heureuse et c'est grâce à Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

XxxxxX

J'ai dû m'assoupir un peu parce que quand j'ouvre les yeux Leroy caresse mes cheveux et un plateau repas m'attend sur le côté du lit. Je me tourne vers Leroy qui me couve du regard, tendre et amoureux.

T - Désolé j'ai dû m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte.

Il m'embrasse en caressant délicatement mon ventre dans lequel mon...non notre fils fait la java.

G - Pas de mal, ça m'a permis de monter ton cadeau.

T - Si j'en ai parlé aujourd'hui comment peux-tu m'offrir un cadeau?

Je suis surprise et intriguée, le dernier cadeau qu'on m'ait offert était une poupée barbie et une couronne de princesse en plastique avec des plumes roses tout autour.

G - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ton anniversaire, mais pour notre petit Aiden. Je comptais te l'offrir ce matin, mais on a été un peu chamboulé par ton malaise.

Je suis émue et culpabilise en même temps. Je vais pour m'excuser auprès de lui, mais n'aie même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me sermonne.

G - Et n'essaie même pas de t'excuser! Bon sang Tala, tu es enceinte de presque 9 mois et tu as subie tellement de choses depuis petite, qu'il est normal que tu fasses des malaises! Alors aucune raison de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seule excuse! Compris?

J'acquiesce de la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux embués par les émotions de ses paroles. Mon estomac nous rappel à l'ordre en grondant, ce qui fait rire Leroy, sursauter Aiden et me fait rougir. Leroy se penche vers mon bidon pour parler à notre fils.

G - Bon, petit Aiden, allons nourrir ta sublime maman!

Il pose un baisé sur mon bidon alors que notre fils donne un coup, et se tourne vers moi un micro sourire en coin et ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur. Il n'a même pas besoin de parler pour me remercier car ses yeux parlent pour lui. Il y a tellement d'amour et de remerciements dans son regard.

G - Il est temps de te nourrir mon cœur!

T - Merci Leroy, je suis affamée en plus.

Je lui sourie alors qu'il me pose le plateau sur les genoux, et prend une tasse de café pour lui. Nous discutons pendant le petit déjeuner puis je profite qu'il aille chercher mon cadeau pour aller vider ma vessie et me brosser les dents. Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage pour me rafraîchir et en profite pour parler un peu à mon fils.

T - C'est la dernière ligne droite avant de se rencontrer mon cœur! Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très zen pendant que je te portais mais pourtant je t'aime mon fils! Je...je n'ai pas, comme beaucoup de femmes, choisi de te créer mais je donnerais volontiers ma vis si cela voulait dire que tu es sain sauf et heureux mon fils!

Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues et les tiraillements dans le bas de mon ventre me font m'asseoir sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes et souffler un peu. Je caresse mon ventre tendrement.

T - Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, et encore moins celui qui t'a engendré te faire ce qu'il m'a fait! Tu sais mon papa m'a appris quelques petites choses quand j'étais petite, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait pour mon jeune âge, j'avais 5 ans quand il est mort, mais ce dont je me rappel le plus c'est son amour débordant pour sa petite princesse, sa petite louve. Inconsciemment il m'a transmis cet amour et j'espère te le transmettre à mon tour.

Un doux sourire étire mes lèvres au souvenir de mon père et Aiden me donne des coups. Je rigole devant la force de mon fils.

T - Oui tu as raison, toi aussi tu as un papa comme le mien! Leroy nous aime énormément tous les deux, je peux le voir dans ses actes mais surtout dans son regard. Et je l'aime tu sais?! Il me rend heureuse comme jamais, j'espère que j'arriverai à lui rendre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il nous a donné...être une bonne mère et une bonne compagne.

Je me perds dans mes pensées et sursaute en sentant des mains sur mon ventre. C'est Leroy et je devine qu'il a entendu une bonne partie de mon monologue par ses yeux remplis de larmes qui ne couleront pas.

T - Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Je lui demande avec la voix légèrement enrouée. Il hoche la tête et me fait un léger sourire.

G - Depuis le début...tu es déjà une merveilleuse maman et tu continueras lorsque notre fils sera avec nous! Quant a savoir si tu es une bonne compagne...Tala, je t'aime profondément, autant que j'ai aimé Shannon! Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais tu sais tout de moi, et je te connais un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es une merveilleuse amie, et une merveilleuse compagne! Et j'espère pouvoir un jour t'appeler ma femme!?

Je suis sous le choc...il vient de me demander d'être sa femme? Comme dans mariage, alliances et tout le toutim?!

T - Je...Je...

G - Ne dis rien maintenant Tala! Je me doute que ça doit aller un peu vite pour toi, et tu me répondra dans 1 mois, 1 an, ou même 10 ans si tu veux. Tant qu'on reste tous les trois à la maison.

T - Je te promet de te donner ma réponse quand je serais prête Leroy! Mais d'ici là, et si tu veux toujours de moi, je veux rester avec toi. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais!

Je me penche en avant et l'embrasse tendrement avec tout mon amour. Il répond avec autant d'amour et nous stoppons le baisé par manque d'air. Front contre front, je laisse mes larmes couler sous le trop pleins d'émotions.

G - Aller mon cœur allons te rallonger, j'ai ton cadeau à t'offrir.

Nous nous levons après que j'ai hoché la tête, puis une contraction particulièrement douloureuse me fait retomber sur la cuvette des toilettes alors que mes jambes cèdent.

T - ouille!

Je me tiens le ventre tout en soufflant, un vertige me prenant la tête qui tombe sur l'épaule de Leroy qui s'était accroupi devant moi.

G - Eh Tala, tout va bien mon cœur?

T - Mmmmm (je secoue la tête)

G - Contractions? (j'acquiesce) OK je vais te porter, tiens toi bien mon amour!

Je passe mes bras autour du cou de mon amoureux tandis que l'un de ses bras passe dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux. Je suis soulevée et je le sens marcher vers la chambre. Je garde les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas accentuer mon vertige. Ma tête dans le cou de Leroy, son odeur naturelle me calme.

T - Tu sens bon, ça calme mon vertige!

G - je suis content de pouvoir t'aider mon cœur, je me sens impuissant...

T - Tu m'aides beaucoup Leroy! Ton odeur apaise, les massages que tu me fais sur le ventre me détendent et les contraction passent plus rapidement!

Il me dépose sur le lit, le dos contre les oreillers, et je sourie en sentant ses mains passer mon bidon, et comme je viens de le dire ma contraction passe complètement.

T - Mmmmm

G - C'est mieux comme ça ma belle?

T - Oui Leroy! Tu vois, je vais déjà mieux grâce à toi.

J'ouvre les yeux pour le voir sourire en coin. Mes yeux sont attirés pas un objet imposant entouré d'un gros nœud rouge près de la porte. Leroy suit mon regard et se lève pour rapprocher l'objet de nous et je hoquette de surprise posant une main sur ma bouche tandis que l'autre de pose sur mon ventre.

T - Est-ce que c'est...?

G - Je voulais qu'Aiden ait quelque chose rien qu'à lui de ma part! Je ne suis pas son...géniteur mais quand je l'ai commencé je voulais qu'il sois transmis d'un père à son fils! Ça te plaît?

T (hoche la tête, émue) - tu l'as fait entièrement à la main, même les gravures?

G - Oui, tu m'as dit combien tu aimes les chiens bergers allemands alors...J'ai fais toutes les gravures à la main, il est vernis et durera longtemps, j'ai pris en compte la taille d'un bébé d'un an pour la faire...

Je me tourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je le sers fort et dépose tous pleins de bisous dans le creux de son cou, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

T - Merci Leroy! Tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse et ton fils sera tellement bien dans son berceau qu'il fera ses nuits tout de suite, tu verra! Je t'aime!

G (rigolant à son commentaire)- je t'aime aussi Tala! Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise.

* * *

_**_28 Octobre_**_

Aujourd'hui c'est ma première et dernière échographie. Je suis tellement angoissée, c'est bête parce que je sais que mon bébé va bien mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Quelques jours ont passés depuis que Leroy m'a demandé d'être sa femme, et qu'il m'a offert le berceau créé pour Aiden. Abby est venue dans la semaine m'apporter des affaires pour Aiden et moi; n'ayant ni argent ni le droit de rester debout trop longtemps je n'ai rien acheté pour sa naissance. Apparemment Leroy lui a laissé carte blanche avec sa carte de crédit et elle a habillé notre fils jusqu'à ses six mois. Leroy a dû s'absenter pour aller à son bureau régler quelques papiers puis est revenu avec une poussette 3en 1: une nacelle, une baby coque (qui sert de siège auto) et hamac quand il sera trop grand pour le nacelle. J'ai fondue en larme à ce moment et ai remercié mon amour en cuisinant le dîner, malgré ses ordres de me recoucher.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par des coups à la porte, je pose les vêtements bébé que je pliais et demande à la personne d'entrer.

T - Entrez!

... - Ducky est là avec son amie sage femme mon cœur.

T - Fais les monter chéri, je suis prête.

G - OK.

Il ressort de la chambre pour revenir quelques seconde après avec Ducky et une femme qui me semble familière. Je me concentre sur Ducky lorsqu'il me salue.

D - Bonjour Tala, comment vas tu ma chère?

T - Bonjour Ducky, très bien et toi? Comment va ta maman?

D - Elle se porte comme un charme, merci de demander. Tala laisse moi te présenter...

Il n'a même pas besoin de terminer sa phrase que je met enfin un nom sur le visage de la femme et je lui crache dessus, furieuse.

T - Vous!

Elle se recule alors que j'essaye de me lever pour aller loin de cette femme. Leroy se place devant moi en protection alors que j'atteins la fenêtre. Le lit et Leroy entre moi et cette femme maudite.

D - Vous vous connaissez?

G - Tala, que se passe-t-il?

T - La laissez pas m'approcher! Je la laisserais pas faire!

La femme me regarde, prise de remords, et tente de s'avancer vers moi les mains en l'air en signe de paix, mais ça me fait paniquer encore plus.

T - NON! Restez où vous êtes! Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas! Je vous ai pas laissé faire il y a presque un mois, je ne vais pas le faire maintenant! Ahhhhh

Je me plie en deux de douleurs et commence à suffoquer vite soutenue par Leroy, inquiet.

G - Tala! Calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour notre bébé, ni pour toi mon cœur, penses à ta tension!

T - Leroy (suffoque) la laisse pas (suffoque) nous le prendre! (suffoque)

G - Jamais mon cœur, je te le promet! Calme toi.

D - Ma chère Tala rallonge toi, je vais te mettre un masque à oxygène pour t'aider à respirer.

Leroy me porte et m'allonge sur le lit, tandis que Ducky me met un masque à oxygène sur le visage qu'il branche à une bouteille portative. Leroy reste près de moi en protection contre cette démone de sage femme, et me tient la main.

G - Calme toi ma chérie! Voilà respire doucement. Inspire, Expire.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et ma respiration se fait plus facile, moins désordonnée. Une main enlacée à la sienne et l'autre sur mon ventre en protection pour mon fils. Ducky se retourne vers son amie demandant des explications.

D - Olivia! Pourquoi la compagne de mon cher ami a-t-elle réagi comme ça en le voyant? Vous vous connaissez?

Olivia - Je...Mlle et moi nous sommes rencontrées au début du mois et ...

Je baisse mon masque et lui coupe la parole pour terminer l'histoire avec la vérité.

T - Et vous avez estimés que j'étais incapable d'élever mon fils! Je vous ai demandé de l'aide pour fuir mon bourreau mais VOUS m'avez attaché à un lit et vouliez déclencher l'accouchement avant le terme, pour ensuite m'enfermer pour donner mon bébé à une famille respectable!

G (en colère) - Vous avez fait quoi?

Olivia - Comprenez moi, elle avait la lèvre ouverte et un bleu en cours de cicatrisation , et elle voulait que je la cache de son beau-père qui était sois disant son bourreau. Elle a refusé de me donner plus d'informations et était clairement délirante!

D - Oh ma chère amie!

T - J'ai dû accoucher ma mère de ma sœur mort née à 16 ans, ma mère a succombé dans mes bras, et mon beau-père m'a violé pendant dix années! Il m'a battue, m'a mise enceinte et veut mon bébé pour faire des expériences et moi pour faire encore plus de bébé... un médecin m'a aidé à m'enfuir et vous alliez aider mon bourreau à me ré-emprisonner! Vous n'aidez pas les gens, vous jugez les situations sans les connaître dans leur ensemble! Vous êtes ignoble!

Je m'arrête, sans souffle, et me rallonge contre les oreillers. Leroy me murmure de me calmer et réajuste mon masque pour que je puisse respirer convenablement. Quelques minutes passent, pendant lesquelles je me suis calmées et Ducky se dispute plus loin avec la démone. Leroy est resté avec moi et je ne le remerciera jamais assez. Ducky s'approche de nous et prend la parole décontenancé par la situation.

D - Bon Jethro, Tala, je vais faire échographie de votre fils et je partirais avec Olivia. Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué tout ce chahut...

T - Tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir Ducky. Merci pour tout!

G - Oui Ducky, ce n'est pas de ta faute!

D - Merci, bon faisons un coucou à votre bébé mes amis!

Il soulève mon tee-shirt et branche l'appareil. Il nous tend une tablette comme second écran pour voir notre fils tandis que le petit écran est accroché à l'appareil près de la sonde qui lui servira à l'examen. Sous l'écran principal un boîtier imprimante pour donner des images de leur bébé aux futurs parents. Il pose la sonde sur mon ventre, ayant déposé une bonne noix de gel auparavant, et nous découvrons la tête de notre fils, la tête de notre Aiden.

G - C'est notre fils mon cœur!

T - Oui Leroy! (Je lève la tête vers lui) Oui Leroy, je veux être ta femme!

Il me regarde surpris, puis la réalisation de mes paroles prend place dans son regard. Il se penche vers moi et picore mes lèvres avant de se lever, et d'aller fouiller dans le berceau de notre fils. Ducky avait stoppé momentanément l'échographie, Olivia toujours dans son coin sans un mot. Leroy revient vers moi avec un écrin bleu, pose un genou à terre et l'ouvre vers moi. Une magnifique bague en or jaune avec un rubis taillé sur le dessus me fait face.

G - Tala, ma petite louve, me ferais-tu l'honneur et la joie d'être ma femme?

T - Oui Leroy! OUI!

Je pleure de joie alors que mon fiancé détache la bague de l'écrin pour la passer à mon annulaire gauche.

G - Elle te va parfaitement!

T - Elle est parfaite! Je t'aime!

G - Je t'aime aussi!

T - Ducky tu peux continuer s'il te plaît?!

D - Bien sûr ma chère, félicitation à vous deux!

Il repose la sonde sur mon ventre et Aiden se met à donner des coups, nous amusant tous. Après presque 45minutes à contempler notre merveille, je baille au moment où Ducky imprime des photos et termine l'examen.

D - Bon, votre bébé est en parfaite santé, ce sera un bébé de taille et de poids normal. Environ 51cm pour à peu près 3 kilos 300, peut-être même plus s'il continue de bien grandir. Sa nuque est fine et claire alors il n'y a normalement pas de risque de trisomie 21. Tout est à sa place et dans les bonnes proportions, le cerveau est terminé et bien formé avec ses deux hémisphères séparés du corps calleux. Le cœur avec ses deux ventricules et ses deux oreillettes. Les artères et veines pulmonaires sont correctes, tout comme l'aorte et les veines caves inférieures et supérieures. En clair Aiden est en très bonne santé!

* * *

_**_6 Novembre_**_

Quelques jours sont passés et je suis de plus en plus lourde et énorme! Je ne sais pas comment Leroy fait pour me supporter. Nous avons commencé un album souvenir pour Aiden dans lequel j'ai déjà mis mon échographie. Leroy et moi avons décidés de nous marier avant la naissance du bébé en tout petit comité, juste nous et nos témoins: Abby et Ducky.

J'ai choisi Ducky qui est comme une figure paternelle bien qu'amicale pour moi et Leroy a choisi sa fille d'adoption: Abby. Abby et moi avons choisi une robe sur internet via un catalogue en ligne vu que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer. Une robe style empire toute en satin vert émeraude avec un ruban blanc sous la poitrine, plus pratique avec mon énorme bidon, tout comme je ne peux porter que des leggins et des tee shirts.

On a décidé de se marier aujourd'hui, le 6/11, c'est le plus tôt que le palais de justice ait pu faire, mais ça me convient. J'espère juste que Leroy sera compréhensible pour la nuit de noce. Je veux me donner à lui avant d'accoucher mais je ne suis pas prête au jour d'aujourd'hui.

**12h_**

Abby est arrivée pour m'aider à m'habiller, Ducky m'a examiné ce matin et d'après lui je peux marcher un peu plus et rester plus longtemps debout mais ne rien exagérer...je ne vais pas non plus aller courir le marathon de New York!

Abby m'envoie me détendre dans un bain chaud, mais pas trop pour éviter le malaise. Après 45 minutes je sors et me sèche. J'enfile les sous-vêtements sexy qu'Abby m'a déposé près de la baignoire et remet mon peignoir en sortant de la chambre.

T - Abby, les sous-vêtements sexy étaient vraiment nécessaire?

Abby - Tala! Un peu qu'ils le sont! Je sais que dans ton état vous n'allez pas faire grand chose, mais on peut toujours lui montrer ce qu'il y a sous cette robe!

Elle me fait des haussements subjectifs des sourcils et je rigole. Je n'ai parlé à personne d'autre de mes dix années de viol et ne suis pas non plus prête à le faire. Abby me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise et s'affaire autour de moi pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Ce que je découvre 30 minutes plus tard dans le miroir me coupe le souffle. Mes boucles de feu étaient tressées en couronne laissant deux/trois boucles sauvages ressortir. De belles barrettes perlées tenaient mes cheveux aux endroits stratégiques et une belle rose noire était prise dans toute une partie de la tresse. Le rendu était absolument époustouflant. Elle m'avait appliqué du fard à paupière doré puis du mascara pour allonger mes cils déjà bien longs, quant à mon regard Abby l'a fait ressortir avec un trait fin de crayon Khôl sur les paupières inférieure et supérieure. Un peu de rouge à lèvre couleur pêche complétait le tout.

T - Abby! C'est absolument époustouflant! Tu as fait un excellent travail, je te remercie!

Ab - Oui je suis assez fière du résultat! Tu es un mannequin très agréable à coiffer et maquiller Tala! Bon, la robe maintenant, il est presque l'heure!

**15h05_**

Et voilà, ma robe est enfilée. Le vert émeraude fait bien ressortir le vert de mes yeux. Elle est tellement belle et douce. Pour les chaussures j'ai pris des ballerines, vu l'état avancé de ma grossesse des talons auraient été suicidaires! Abby s'avance vers moi une fois prête, parée de sa plus belle robe gothique et de son ombrelle noire.

Ab - Tala tu es magnifique. On a vraiment bien choisi ta robe!

T - Merci Abby! Tu es resplendissante toi aussi!

Ab - Merci. Et comme il est de coutume pour le mariage, tu dois avoir quelque chose de neuf...

T - Ma robe!

Ab - OK, de vieux...

T - Le collier de ma mère que je porte, il vient de mon arrière grand mère!

Ab - Très bien, ensuite quelque chose de bleu...ah tiens!

Elle remonte ma robe et dégage une de mes cuisses pour y glisser une jarretière vert pastel toute en dentelle avec un nœud blanc dessus. Je rougie de gêne mais me laisse faire.

Ab - Et voilà! Et quelque chose d'emprunté ensuite...

T - Ah par contre je ne sais pas...

Nous réfléchissons quelques minutes puis des coups à la porte nous font sortir de nos réflexions.

T - Oui, qui c'est?

...- c'est Ducky ma chère, Jethro est dans la voiture ne t'en fais pas.

Ab - Entre Ducky.

Il entre dans la chambre et marque un temps d'arrêt en retenant son souffle de surprise en me voyant.

D - Ma chère enfant, tu es sublime! Une véritable déesse! Ça me rappel cette fois en Angleterre où/

Abby le coupe aussitôt, j'ai vite appris qu'une fois lancé Ducky ne s'arrête que très rarement tout seul dans ses histoires.

Ab - Ducky! On va être en retard, je rejoins Gibbs et je te confie la mariée! Il lui faut encore quelque chose d'emprunté.

T - Merci pour tout Abby, a tout à l'heure.

Abby me fait un sourire avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir par la porte. A ce moment une petite contraction me ramène à la raison et je m'assieds sur le lit accompagnée par Ducky, en mode médecin.

D - Doucement Tala! Il ne faudrait pas déclencher le travail aujourd'hui! Je vais vérifier ta tension.

Il sort son tensiomètre de sa sacoche prévue au cas où et après vérification, il tourne un regard surpris vers moi. Je m'inquiète aussitôt.

T - Un soucis Ducky?

D - Non Tala, juste pour une fois ta tension est un peu basse! 10.00 tu vas manger un peu de fruit et boire un verre de jus d'orange avant de partir sinon tu vas nous faire un malaise!

T - Très bien docteur. Mais il faut que je porte quelque chose d'emprunté et je ne sais pas quoi...

D - Tiens! (Me tend un bracelet) C'est à ma mère, elle me l'a offert pour me protéger, je te le prête pour le mariage!

T - Merci Ducky, j'en prendrais grand soin!

D - Je n'en doute pas ma chère amie! Allons-y.

On descend les escaliers et Ducky m'oblige à m'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine pendant que je mange une coupelle de fruits et bois mon verre de jus. Leroy et Abby sont déjà partis pour le palais de justice, malgré notre petit mariage Leroy a tenu à respecter cette tradition de ne pas voir la marié dans sa robe avant la cérémonie.

Nous partons dans la voiture de Ducky, après avoir attrapé un châle à mettre sur mes épaules, on est quand même en novembre et à Washington! Bien sûr je n'ai pas oublié de vider ma vessie, qu'Aiden ne la prenne pas pour un puchingball.

Après 30 minutes de trajet, Ducky se gare sur un parking réservé aux mariés, et je ne sors pas tout de suite contrairement à Ducky, car une contraction se fait ressentir. Je souffle sous la douleur. Aiden s'agitant dans mon ventre.

T - Aiden, mon cœur, il faut te calmer, je sais que les contractions ne sont pas cool pour toi non plus mais papa et maman vont se marier là tout de suite...s'il te plaît mon cœur!

Ducky ne me voyant pas bouger, ouvre la portière, inquiet.

D - Un soucis ma chère?

T - Juste quelques contractions et le bébé qui s'agite beaucoup! J'arrive dans une minute Ducky, je suis désolé pour l'attente.

D - Nonsense! Je vais te chercher Jethro!

T - Je.../

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Ducky s'en va, tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction me sert le ventre. Aiden me donne des coups dans les côtes, ce qui me coupe la respiration. Leroy arrive sur ces faits et s'inquiète. Je souffle doucement en retrouvant ma respiration, alors que Leroy comprend la situation en un clin d'œil.

G - Aiden et contractions?!

T - Oui, il s'agite beaucoup et mes côtes en font les frais. Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les contractions on dirait!

G - Je suis là mon cœur! Doucement Aiden ne fais pas mal à ta maman bonhomme!

Il pose ses mains délicatement sur mon ventre à travers ma robe et entame son doux massage habituel. Aiden se calme au contact de son père.

T - Pourquoi il t'écoute toi et pas moi? Je suis jalouse!

G - Je ne sais pas mais je te trouve époustouflante ma belle et j'ai hâte que tu sois ma femme!

T - Moi aussi j'ai hâte Leroy! Et tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ce smoking! C'est juste ce soir, je...

Il me coupe alors que je panique un peu à ce qu'il va se passer ce soir: la nuit de noce!

G - Eh calme-toi! Il ne se passera rien ce soir! On ira à ton rythme ma puce! Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne sois pas prête à passer cette étape tout de suite.

T - J'en ai envie pourtant! Enfin...avec toi...je...

Je rougie d'embarras alors qu'il me sourie et caresse ma joue tendrement.

G - Je sais Tala, mais tu n'es pas encore prête mon cœur! De plus Ducky m'a prévenu qu'il n'était pas très judicieux de faire ça ce soir, ça déclencherait probablement le travail! Tu vas être beaucoup plus debout que d'habitude et tu as plus de contraction que ces derniers jours! On ne voudrait pas que notre bonhomme arrive trop tôt?!

T - Merci Leroy! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter. Mais merci de t'occuper si bien de nous et d'être qui tu es! Je t'aime!

G - Je t'aime également Tala!

T - Et si on allait se marier?

G - Tu vas mieux? Les contractions sont passées? (J'acquiesce positive) Aiden s'agite moins?

T - Affirmatif monsieur le marines!

G - (Rigolant) Alors allons nous marier mademoiselle fille de Navy Seal!

Je rigole et me détends complètement. Leroy m'aide à sortir de la voiture et Ducky accompagné Abby s'approchent de nous l'air inquiet.

D - Tout va bien Jethro? Tala?

T - Oui Ducky, merci, j'avais besoin de Leroy.

D - Je t'en prie ma chère.

Abby - Allons-y messieurs.

Leroy est partit en premier tiré par Abby, alors que Ducky m'accompagne plus doucement.

T - Ducky, je peux te demander quelque chose?

D - Oui ma chère amie.

T - Peux-tu ...peux-tu me conduire jusqu'à Leroy, s'il te plaît?

D - (ému) Oui ma chère enfant! Avec grand honneur et plaisir!

T - (les larmes aux yeux) Merci Ducky.

Nous rentrons dans le palais de justice et nous dirigeons vers le bureau de l'officiant qui va nous marier, Leroy et moi. Heureusement j'avais réussi, en m'enfuyant, à récupérer tous mes papiers administratifs et à les cacher dans un lieu sûr. Leroy les avait récupérés pour faire notre dossier de mariage. Nous toquons et Ducky ouvre la porte pour me faire entrer dans la pièce. Une pièce de la taille d'une chambre de 18mètre carré, toute beige avec un sol en lino de la même couleur. Un grand bureau en U siégeait au centre de la pièce et un homme nous attendait assis derrière. Leroy m'attendait devant le dit bureau deux chaises à ses côtés, collées, tandis qu'une chaise de chaque côtés de ce duo attendaient que les témoins prennent place. Ducky ferme la porte, prend mon bras pour nous avancer lentement vers mon futur mari. Abby s'est assise sur la chaise du côté de la mariée et tout le monde me sourie. J'arrive près de Leroy et Ducky pose ma main sur celle de mon fiancé.

D - Je te la confie mon ami! Prends soin d'elle et de votre fils!

G - Compte sur moi Ducky!

Ducky va s'asseoir sur sa chaise près de Leroy et je sourie à mon amour avant de me tourner vers l'officiant et de lui sourire pour lui montrer que je suis prête.

Officiant - Nous sommes réuni ici pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Est-ce libre et éclairé que vous prenez cet engagement tous les deux?

T - Oui!

G - Oui!

Officiant - Bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à cette union? (silence) Alors nous pouvons poursuivre. Mademoiselle Tala, Eléanor, Lorelei Christoffel, consentez-vous à prendre Monsieur Leroy, Jethro Gibbs ici présent pour légitime époux. De le chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Dans le bonheur comme dans la tristesse. Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. Et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Je regardais Leroy dès le début du discours et au moment de répondre quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues alors qu'un grand sourire éclair mon visage. C'est avec grande émotion que je réponds.

T - Oh que oui, je le veux!

Officiant - Monsieur Leroy, Jethro Gibbs consentez-vous à prendre Mademoiselle Tala, Eléanor, Lorelei Christoffel comme légitime épouse. De la chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Dans le bonheur comme dans la tristesse. Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. Et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

G - Bien évidemment que je le veux!

Il avait dit ça avec tellement d'émotions dans la voix. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le miens de toute la cérémonie. Je sens de l'agitation derrière nous, je pense que nos témoins cherchent les alliances.

Officiant - Bien, nous allons procédé à l'échange des alliances. Mlle si vous voulez bien passer cet anneau au doigt de votre époux en prononçant vos vœux.

Abby me donne l'anneau de Leroy et je lui passe à l'annulaire gauche en parlant d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'émotions. Nos yeux ne se quittent à aucun moment.

T - Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort Leroy! Et même au delà. Je te promet de faire mon possible pour être une bonne épouse et une bonne mère pour notre fils, et si mère nature le permet pour nos autres enfants!

Officiant - A vous mr, passez cet anneau au doigt de votre épouse en prononçant vos vœux.

Ducky lui donne mon alliance qu'il passe à mon annulaire gauche également. Yeux dans les yeux je vois tellement d'amour et d'émotions dans son regard que mes larmes tombe de plus en plus sur mes joues. Heureusement que j'ai du maquillage waterproof, merci Abby!

G - Je t'aime Tala! Plus qu'hier et moins que demain! Et ce même après ma mort! Je serais un bon mari et un bon père pour tous nos enfants, je te promet de faire mon maximum. Je t'aime!

J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, mais je dois attendre. Nous attendons tous les deux avec grande impatience ces mots qui nous permettrons enfin de commencer une nouvelle vie à deux, bientôt trois.

Officiant - Alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le district de Columbia et la ville de Washington, je vous déclare mari et femme! Mr Gibbs vous pouvez embrasser votre femme!

Il n'a pas besoin de le répéter que Leroy se penche vers moi, prenant soins de mon bidon, et m'embrasse passionnément. Je ressens la passion de mon mari jusqu'au bout des orteils. Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre pour voir Ducky et Abby signer le registre des témoins, l'officiant nous demande de signer à notre tour pour prouver le mariage.

Officiant - Très bien, voici tous les papiers, votre certificat de mariage et votre livret de famille. Félicitation Mr et Mme Gibbs!

G/T - Merci.

Il s'éloigne pour nous laisser célébrer en toute intimité. Je me sépare de mon nouveau mari et termine dans les bras de Ducky qui me félicite dans le creux de l'oreille.

D - Félicitation ma chère Tala! Votre couple va aller loin! On voit tout l'amour que vous vous portez et c'est magnifique!

T - Merci Ducky. Et merci d'avoir été là pour nous, tu compte énormément pour mon mari, mais aussi pour moi depuis notre rencontre, et c'était important pour nous que tu sois témoins de notre union aujourd'hui!

Il ressert sa prise autour de moi sans me faire de mal, puis me relâche et je pose un délicat baisé sur sa joue. Il me sert la main et se tourne vers Leroy aux prises avec Abby, mais je peux apercevoir quelques larmes au coin de son œil. J'atterris ensuite dans les bras d' Abby qui saute d'excitation, ce qui me submerge un peu.

Abby - Félicitation Tala! C'est trop bien, je suis trop contente pour vous deux!

T - Abbs si tu continue à sauter avec moi dans tes bras ça va bientôt être nous 3!

Elle se stoppe, une excuse dans les yeux et me fait un baisé sur la joue.

T - Merci Abbs, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi! Je te promet de prendre soins de Leroy!

Abby - Je sais que tu le feras Tala!

On se sourie puis elle s'éloigne un peu de moi quand je me rattrape brutalement à son bras alors qu'un vertige m'assaille. Je perds l'équilibre et serais tombée si mon mari ne m'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras.

G - Tala! je te tiens, doucement. Assieds toi!

Je le sens me diriger vers une des chaises, alors que ma vision s'obscurcit et que des bourdonnements gênent mes oreilles.

D - Jethro, laisse moi l'examiner!

Officiant - Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance?

G - Non c'est bon, on a un médecin avec nous, merci.

Abby - Ducky je peux faire quelque chose?

D - Il lui faut du sucre et un peu d'eau.

Abby - Je m'en occupe!

T - Je crois que je vais évanouir!

G - Je suis là mon cœur!

Leroy met ma tête dans son cou où je peux sentir son odeur naturelle, et me maintient contre lui pendant qu'il m'assied sur ses genoux, lui même assit sur ma chaise. Je sens le bracelet du tensiomètre serrer mon bras, Ducky doit sans doute prendre ma tension. Quelques minutes passent et je sens Aiden s'agiter un peu. Leroy me caresse le ventre en ronds tout doucement, et je me détends un peu. Mes sens reviennent un peu à la normal mais je me sens très faible.

D - Ma chère ta tension est trop basse! 9.6, il faut que tu mange un peu et que tu te repose! Abby est partie chercher quelque chose de sucré pour toi!

T - Je suis désolé.

Des larmes de honte remplissent mes yeux et je m'enfonce dans l'étreinte rassurante de mon mari.

G - Tu es enceinte mon cœur, c'est normal que tu fasse des malaises. Cette cérémonie à été plutôt intense.

J'écarte ma main gauche de la chemise de Leroy pour prendre son homologue chez mon mari et enlace nos doigt, mettant nos alliance en contact l'une avec l'autre. Mon état s'améliore encore un peu.

T - Leroy?

G - Oui mon cœur?

T - On est marié?

G - Oui mon cœur, on est marié!

Tout le monde rigole un peu et Leroy ressert sa prise sur moi, je sens un baisé sur ma tête et entends Abby revenir.

Abby - J'ai trouvé du chocolat Ducky!

D - Super Abby. Merci. Donne le à Tala. Tala mange le doucement.

T - Merci Ducky. Merci Abby.

Je mange un bout de la barre de chocolat qu'Abby à été chercher pour moi et bois un peu du verre d'eau que me tend l'officiant.

T - Merci monsieur.

Officiant - Je vous en pris Mme Gibbs. Il n'y a pas d'autre mariage aujourd'hui alors vous pouvez rester ici pour le moment. Le temps de reprendre vos esprits!

Je lui sourie pendant que mon mari, lui, le remercie ainsi qu'Abby et Ducky.

D - Tu reprends des couleurs ma chère! Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu rentres te reposer si tu ne veux pas refaire un malaise ou même accoucher avant l'heure.

Leroy ressert sa prise sur moi tandis que notre fils se calme. Je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter de mon mari et de nos amis pour notre mariage, mais je sais que le repos est pour le mieux.

T - Tu as raison Ducky! Il faudrait qu'on organise un repas pour fêter le mariage...et peut-être...

G - La naissance du bébé?!

On se regarde et nos sourires sont éclatants tellement nous sommes pressés de voir notre fils en vrai. Leroy me prend dans ses bras et nous nous séparons d'Abby et Ducky après moult embrassades, félicitations et au revoir, j'ai réussi à glisser son bracelet à Ducky en le remerciant chaudement. Je suis bercée par les pas de Leroy qui nous mènent à sa voiture sur le parking.

T - Chéri?

G - Oui mon cœur?

T - Tu es sûr pour ce soir?

G - Mais oui Tala! D'autant plus avec le malaise que tu viens de faire! On a toute notre vie pour partager cette étape du couple.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, émue, heureuse, amoureuse.

T - Je t'aime Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Mon mari et le père de mon fils!

G - Je t'aime Tala Eléanor Loreleï Christoffel Gibbs!/

Je le coupe avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase.

T - Juste Gibbs! Tala Eléanor Loreleï Gibbs!

G - (surpris) Je pensais que tu voulais garder un lien avec tes parents?

T - Non, j'ai mes souvenirs et mon cœur pour conserver mon lien parental...juste...tu es mon mari et je suis ta femme, pour moi nous avons un nouveau lien et il débute avec ton nom pour moi...puis pour ton fils! Et qui sait peut-être pour d'autres enfants...

Je vois des étoiles de joie dans son regard et pleins d'amour. Nous sommes arrêtés près de sa voiture, mais Leroy me garde dans ses bras.

G - Oui, d'autres enfants...tant que c'est avec toi, ma femme! La mère de mon fils, Mme Tala Gibbs! Je t'aime et je t'aime aussi Aiden Gibbs!

T - Aiden Leroy Gibbs! Moi aussi je t'aime Leroy Gibbs!

Il se penche vers mes lèvres et me donne un baisé tendre et passionné. On se stoppe à court d'air et restons les yeux fermés, nos front collés l'un à l'autre. Juste heureux.

Leroy me fait monter dans sa voiture côté passager, en prenant soin de ma belle robe, et prend place côté conducteur. Nous rentrons chez nous en silence. Leroy stoppe la voiture dans notre allée et sort pour me faire sortir à mon tour. Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait passer le seuil de la porte comme le veux la tradition, dans ses bras. Nous prenons la direction de notre, désormais, chambre et Leroy m'assied sur le lit.

G - Tu veux que je t'aide à te changer mon cœur?

T - Oui s'il te plaît, mais j'aimerais beaucoup prendre une douche avant de me reposer.

G - Je pense qu'un bain serait mieux, non?!

Il a vraiment l'air inquiet que je refasse un malaise.

T - Seulement si mon merveilleux mari me rejoint!

Il a l'air choqué cette fois. C'est moi qui m'inquiète d'avoir trop poussé les choses.

G - Tu es certaine?

T - Oui mais juste se câliner et profiter du peu que je peux faire dans mon état...si ça te va?

G - Tout me va du moment que je suis avec toi mon cœur! Je vais faire couler le bain, reste là!

Hochant la tête je commence à retirer mes chaussures tant bien que mal puis attache les quelques cheveux qui sortent de ma coiffure tout en enlevant les pinces et autres accessoires. J'essaye de retirer ma robe sans l'abîmer mais de grandes mains viennent pour m'aider au bon moment.

G - Laisse mon cœur, je m'en charge!

T - Merci Monsieur mon mari!

G - (souriant) Je vous en prie Madame ma femme!

On s'embrasse tendrement alors qu'il fait passer ma robe par dessus ma tête, délicatement, et avec tendresse donne une caresse à mon bidon au passage. Il me porte en mariée, après avoir déposé doucement ma robe à plat sur la chaise près de la commode, et nous dirige vers la salle de bain. Il m'aide à enlever mes sous-vêtements, ce qui me gêne et je rougie telle une belle tomate bien mûre, et m'aide à rentrer dans le bain moussant préparé. L'eau chaude me fait beaucoup de bien aux muscles du ventre et du dos. Il faut dire que porter un mini être humain dans son ventre n'est pas une mince affaire! Je ferme les yeux en me détendant alors que j'entends Leroy se déshabiller tout près de la baignoire. Je sens ses mains glisser dans mon dos pour me décaler un peu et il s'insert entre la baignoire et moi, me reposant contre son torse.

G - Tu es bien ma chérie?

T - Mmm oui Leroy, je me détends dans un bon bain chaud avec l'homme que j'aime et que je viens d'épouser! Mon fils ne pèse plus une tonne à cause de la gravité et mon vertige est complètement passé.

G - Aiden est calme?

T - Oui pour le... ... Oh non il fait la java maintenant! Il adore l'eau ce bonhomme!

G - ahahah un petit poisson comme ses parents!

On regarde tous les deux mon ventre dans lequel Aiden s'agite et qui provoque donc des formes bizarres. Leroy pose ses mains en massant mon bidon et Aiden s'amuse à lui donner des coups. Je me décale un peu pour atteindre les lèvres de mon mari et on s'embrasse tendrement. Nous passons notre temps à nous embrasser, nous explorer, nous chercher. Malgré que je ne sois pas prête pour l'acte sexuel en lui même, nous avons d'autres moyens de passer une bonne nuit de noce. Après une heure dans l'eau à se papouiller, Leroy me propose de sortir car l'eau devient froide. Il sort le premier et enroule une serviette autour de ses hanches, tandis qu'il m'aide à enfiler un peignoir en sortant à mon tour.

T - Ou là...

G - Un vertige? (j'acquiesce) Tiens, bois un verre d'eau!

T - Merci Leroy.

Il me tend un verre rempli d'eau que je vide doucement et quelques minutes après je me sens mieux. Je remercie mon mari d'un baisé papillon sur ses lèvres et m'essuie avant de passer une de ces nuisettes qu'Abby m'a offerte. Elle est rouge avec de la dentelle noire sur la poitrine, à bretelles fines tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique et ample au niveau de la taille pour que mon gros ventre ne soit pas serré. Leroy à passé un short et un tee-shirt de nuit et me suit dans la chambre où il me fait m'allonger.

T - Tu sais que je ne suis pas non plus en sucre Leroy!

G - Je sais mais tu ne dois pas forcer après la journée qu'on a eu et ton précédent malaise! Maintenant je vais commander le repas, qu'aimerais-tu manger ma femme?

T - mmm, je ne sais pas trop mon mari, as-tu une idée?

G - Que dirais-tu de manger chinois? Avec tes nausées tu n'as pas pu en manger dernièrement, et je sais que tu en as envie.

T - (émue) Oh Leroy, tu es un amour: je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir rencontré ce soir là!

Je l'embrasse passionnément et notre baisé devient vite enflammé avant que Leroy ne se décale à contre-coeur.

G - On devrait stopper là ma puce. Je vais commander et j'ai une surprise pour toi!

T - Très bien je ne bouge pas!

On rigole tous les deux, sachant que je ne pourrais pas aller très loin toute seule, puis Leroy s'en va dans la partie inférieur de la maison. Je reste allongée, détendue, sereine, heureuse. Je lève ma main gauche pour admirer mes bagues tandis que ma main droite caresse tendrement mon ventre rebondit. Ma bague de fiançailles est toujours aussi belle, le rubis contrastant avec l'or jaune de l'anneau. Quant à mon alliance elle est en or blanc toute simple avec des motifs floraux sur les 3/4 de l'anneau. Je les adore toutes les deux. Je suis sortie de ma contemplation par Leroy qui me regarde depuis le seuil de la chambre.

T - Que se passe-t-il Leroy?

G - Rien, j'admire juste ma merveilleuse épouse! Je peux te donner mon cadeau maintenant?

T - Mais je n'ai rien pour toi mon amour!

G - Si! Aiden et toi êtes mes cadeaux!

Je rougie de plaisir à ses mots alors qu'il ressort dans le couloir pour revenir avec un meuble entouré d'un ruban rouge surmonté d'un gros nœud. Il le pose près du lit alors que je m'assieds, les jambes dans le vide, devant le présent. Je regarde plus attentivement et me rend compte de ce que c'est.

T - Une table à langer?! Tu as fait une table à langer pour notre fils?!

G - Je voulais lui faire quelque chose dans le même style que son berceau. Et je savais qu'on allait en avoir besoin!

T - Merci Leroy! C'est absolument magnifique et parfait! Tu as même gravé les même dessins que sur le berceau...ça a du te prendre un temps monstre!

G - Je suis dessus quelques heures tous les soirs depuis que j'ai terminé le berceau!

T - Tu feras un père époustouflant Leroy Jethro Gibbs!

G - Je t'aime ma merveilleuse femme et super maman!

Leroy va placer la table à langer près du berceau dans un coin de notre chambre puis vient m'embrasser tendrement sur le lit où je me suis rallongée. Nous sommes interrompu par la sonnette de la maison et mon mari descend répondre et chercher notre repas. Nous mangeons et je remercie infiniment mon cher époux pour ce repas fabuleux qui comble mes envies de femme enceinte. Leroy débarrasse et range le tout alors que je passe vite fait à la salle de bain et me couche sous les couvertures au moment où mon mari passe la porte de la chambre et file à son tour dans la salle d'eau pour ensuite venir se coucher à mes côtés. Je me glisse dans ses bras fort et réconfortant, en sécurité.

G - Bonne nuit ma femme! Repose-toi bien, et toi aussi Aiden!

Il embrasse mon front, puis mon ventre avant de m'embrasser tendrement les lèvres. J'ai vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec lui, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. On verra demain. Pour le moment je l'embrasse à mon tour, puis lui souhaite bonne nuit avant de m'endormir au chaud contre l'homme que j'aime.

T - Bonne nuit mon mari! Toi aussi repose toi bien, je t'aime!

G - Je t'aime aussi!

* * *

_**_7 Novembre_**_

Je me réveille en pleine nuit en sursaut des suites d'un cauchemar. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle et je tremble. Je m'assieds tant bien que mal et lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon dos pour m'aider je sursaute et m'éloigne du toucher. Mon regard est encore flou et mes sens complètements embrouillés et surchargés. Ma respiration finit par se calmer au moment où une contraction me frappe. Je respire doucement en me tenant le ventre et le son des paroles de mon mari résonne à mes oreilles.

G - Tala, ma puce tout va bien! Tu es en sécurité!

T - Je...Leroy?

G - Tu as fais un cauchemar, il faut te détendre, les contractions ne sont pas bonnes pour le bébé ma chérie!

Je me rallonge contre les oreillers avec son aide pour me détendre et faire passer les contractions pendant que mon mari va me chercher un verre d'eau et un des cachets que Ducky m'a laissé.

G - Tiens prends un cachet et bois un peu d'eau, ça va te faire du bien! Tu veux en parler?

T - Merci...Je ne m'en souviens pas mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec mon passé.

G - Avec _**LUI**_ ?

Je hoche la tête, défaite de penser à _**LUI**_ alors que je viens de me marier à un homme génial dont je suis amoureuse. Leroy me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front tendrement.

G - Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, _**IL**_ ne te fera aucun mal! Ni à toi ni à notre fils!

T - Je t'aime Leroy!

G - Moi aussi je t'aime Tala!

Nous nous rendormons, plus détendu et paisible, tendrement enlacés. Je me réveille, ce qui semble être des heures plus tard, pour me découvrir seule dans le lit. Je regarde le réveil qui indique 13 heures.

T "Whoua j'ai vraiment dormi longtemps"

Je me lève doucement et vais faire tout ce que j'ai à faire dans la salle de bain puis décide de changer de nuisette pour profiter de mon mari et de ce qu'il reste de la journée. Ma nuisette est verte émeraude comme mes yeux, avec des bretelles fines et de la dentelle sur toute la partie poitrine, laissant deviner ce qui est caché mais sans le voir directement.

Je me rallonge juste au moment où Leroy passe la porte avec un plateau repas bien garni pour nous deux.

G - Bonjour ma femme, as-tu bien dormi après ton cauchemar de cette nuit?

T - Bonjour mon mari, oui j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi, merci!

Nous nous embrassons et ses cheveux sont encore mouillés de sa douche alors je passe une main dedans. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop ça mais il est trop mignon quand il fait sa moue contrariée.

G - J'ai apporté le déjeuné, il faut que tu manges et que notre bout de chou mange aussi!

Et comme s'il avait attendu que son père soit là et parle, Aiden se met à bouger et à donner des coups, ce qui me fait souffler sous la surprise.

T - Ouf. Aiden...tu es vraiment le fils de ton père!

G - Mon petit boxeur, attention à maman quand même!

Je l'embrasse avec amour et passion puis nous mangeons tous les deux dans le lit, mon assiette posée sur mon gros ventre et mon dos adossé aux oreillers contre la tête de lit. Une fois le déjeuner avalé nous nous câlinons amoureusement.(_*mini lemon*_) Nos mains explorent le corps de l'autre tandis que nos lèvre ne se descellent pas d'un millimètre. La température devient vite bouillante et dans le feu de l'action je me retrouve nue comme au premier jour de ma vie. Leroy m'embrasse sensuellement dans le cou, puis descend sur ma poitrine où il réserve un doux traitement à mes mamelons rendu énorme et hyper sensibles par la grossesse.

Une de ses mains lui sert à se maintenir au dessus de moi, tandis que la seconde vient explorer mon intimité tout en délicatesse. Ses doigts me procurent une douce torture en faisant rouler mon bouton de chair ultra sensible entre son pouce et son index. Mon corps est parcouru de vagues de plaisir, à tel point que j'atteins le point de non retour et cri le nom de mon mari dans ma libération. Leroy me laisse redescendre de mon nuage pour seulement m'y renvoyer aussi rapidement avec sa langue dans mon intimité cette fois.

Je n'étais pas très à l'aise car c'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait ce genre de chose, mais c'est passé rapidement car j'ai atteint une seconde fois la jouissance suivie d'une troisième fois presque immédiatement après. Leroy s'est reculé de mes cuisses pour embrasser l'intérieur de celles-ci, puis il remonta vers mes seins en laissant une myriades de baisers papillons sur mon corps. Il s'est de nouveau occupé de mes mamelons sensibles puis est revenu à ma bouche et nous avons continué à nous embrasser. J'ai tenté ma chance pendant nos baisés passionnés en attrapant, avec ma main, son membre dur fièrement dressé et suintant de plaisir. _**IL**_ m'avait formé pour lui faire plaisir de cette façon, et j'étais assez confiante de pouvoir donner du plaisir à mon époux comme ça. Je commence donc doucement des lents va et viens avant d'accélérer le mouvement, tout en resserrant ma main autour de son membre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Leroy atteint le point de non retour à son tour et se déverse en partie sur la main qui le tient et en partie sur moi. Il est essoufflé et colle son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés. Quelques minutes passent dans le silence, puis Leroy ouvre ses magnifiques yeux et fixe mon regard. J'y lis une multitudes de sentiments. Du plaisir, de la stupeur, de la joie, de l'amour en grande quantité mais également du bonheur.

G - Je t'aime tellement Tala Gibbs!

T - Je t'aime Leroy Gibbs!

Nous nous embrassons puis mon cher et tendre amour va nous faire couler un bon bain pour qu'on se nettoie tout en partageant un moment romantique en se détendant. Nous nous embrassons et câlinons dans le bain puis sortons après 1H de baignade. Leroy m'aide à sortir et m'enveloppe dans mon peignoir.

G - Je vais commander le repas, que veux-tu?

T - Pizza?

G - (souriant) C'est partit pour une pizza! Laquelle?

T - mmm...Peperoni s'il te plaît mon cœur.

G - (m'embrassant) Tu sais que je t'aime toi!

T - Oui mais c'est un plaisir de te l'entendre dire!

Je m'habille et descends au salon en faisant attention dans les escaliers, puis m'assieds à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Leroy m'apporte un grand verre d'eau et va chercher les pizzas quand sa sonne à la porte. Nous mangeons tous les deux une pizza pepperoni tout en regardant la télévision. Après manger je me cale dans les bras de mon époux et finis par m'endormir devant un vieux western.

* * *

_**_8 Novembre_**_

Je me réveille dans notre lit toute seule. Le soleil est levé mais pas encore haut dans le ciel, mon réveil indique 9h30. Je vais à la salle de bain vider ma pauvre vessie encore maltraitée par mon fils, puis prends une bonne douche et change ma nuisette pour un tee-shirt et un leggins. Ducky doit venir m'examiner aujourd'hui. J'entends Leroy m'appeler dans notre chambre, et comme je viens de terminer je vais le rejoindre.

G - Bonjour mon cœur. Bien dormi?

T - Comme un bébé, bonjour mon cœur. Et toi bien dormi?

G - Comme un bébé aussi, comment va notre fils?

T - A merveille, il a pris ma vessie pour un puchingball ce matin...Merci de m'avoir monté dans notre lit hier soir, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte...cette grossesse m'épuise vraiment, j'ai hâte de rencontrer notre fils...

G - Oui je n'allais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé! Oh mon cœur, vient t'installer j'ai apporté notre petit déjeuner!

T - Oh Leroy...tu me gâte vraiment! Merci mon cœur!

G - Tu le mérite mon amour! Tous les deux! Aller manges!

Je croque dans un quartier de pamplemousse et gémie à la sensation du jus frais qui descend dans mon estomac.

T - Mmmm que c'est bon. ( rigole) Ton fils à l'air d'apprécier!

G - Je crois qu'il aime plutôt entendre sa maman parler!

Nous rigolons tous les deux puis finissons le petit déjeuner en discutant. Leroy débarrasse le tout et je vais me vider encore la vessie. Je me lave les mains lorsque j'entends Ducky m'appeler dans la chambre. Je finie et vais le rejoindre tant bien que mal avec mon gros ventre.

T - Bonjour Ducky! Comment vas tu ? Et ta maman?

D - Bonjour ma chère amie, je vais très bien et toi? Maman est un peu fatiguée ces derniers jours, *_Alzheimer_* (démence sénile, caractérisée par des pertes de mémoire, des troubles de jugement, des changements d'humeur et de comportement.) gagne du terrain malheureusement...

T - (le prenant dans mes bras) Oh Ducky, tu m'en vois navrés! Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit on est la Leroy et moi! Tu lui fera un gros câlin pour moi s'il te plaît!

D - Bien sûr ma chère Tala! Je te remercie!

Leroy entre dans la chambre et salue également Ducky.

G - Ducky, comment vas tu? Je suis désolé pour ta maman, on est là si besoin!

D - (ému) Jethro! Je vous remercie tous les deux! Et je vais bien Jethro mais c'est pour ta merveilleuse épouse et votre bout de chou que je suis là aujourd'hui! Voyons comme se porte ce petit gars!

G - Et la maman aussi!

D - Oui Jethro, et la maman aussi!

Je rougie sous le sourire de mon mari et de mon médecin/ami, puis m'allonge dans le lit près du bord pour que Ducky se soit pas gêné pour l'échographie. Il commence par me prendre ma tension.

D - mmm...très bien ça! Très bien Mme Gibbs, une tension de 12.6, impeccable!

T - C'est parce que Leroy prend bien soin de nous!

Leroy se penche pour m'embrasser alors que Ducky range son tensiomètre et sort son stéthoscope. Il écoute le cœur du bébé à travers mon ventre et se redresse avec un petit sourire quelques minutes après.

G - Alors, comment va notre bonhomme?

D - Parfaitement bien Jethro, un très bon rythme cardiaque de 125 battements cardiaques par minute.

T - Comme d'habitude, non?

D - Effectivement! Continuez comme ça Tala, Jethro! Bon une dernière écho maintenant.

T - (a Leroy) Chéri, peux tu aller me chercher un verre de jus de fruits s'il te plaît pendant que Ducky installe l'appareil?!

Il a l'air surpris mais acquiesce et m'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me tourne vers Ducky, l'air sérieux.

T - Dis moi Ducky...est-ce qu'on...est-ce que je peux...enfin est-ce que ça ferait du mal au bébé que Leroy et moi on...

Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, je suis hyper gênée et il doit le comprendre car il me répond tout de suite au lieu de me laisser me débrouiller pour terminer ma question. Je le remercie en silence.

D - Pour avoir des relations sexuelles?

T - Oui...

D - Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère! Le bébé est dans une poche hermétique et bien fermée, elle-même protégée par le col de l'utérus fermé par un bouchon muqueux épais! Tant que tu ne t'appuies pas sur ton ventre et que ce n'est pas violent...

Je rougie fortement devant ses paroles, mais ça me rassure, j'avais peur qu'Aiden risque quelque chose.

T - Merci Ducky!

D - Par contre au moindre saignement, tu devras aller à l'hôpital Tala! C'est important!

T - Des saignements? Comment?

D - Comme des règles! Si c'est un gros amas gluant et un peu sanglant ce n'est rien de grave, juste le bouchon muqueux qui garde l'entrée de l'utérus hermétique, qui s'en va. Souvent les femmes ne se rendent même pas compte qu'elles l'ont perdu, ne inquiète pas!

Je suis vraiment rassurée et informée. Je remercie Ducky quand Leroy revient avec mon verre de jus qu'il me tend. J'en bois quelques gorgées puis le pose sur la table de chevet près du lit.

G - Tiens mon cœur, c'est bon tu as pu demander ce que tu voulais?

T - (surprise) Comment...?

G - Je m'en doutais, mais je ne t'en veux pas ne t'en fais pas!

Je l'embrasse tendrement et relève mon tee-shirt jusque sous ma poitrine pour que Ducky puisse déposer une grosse noix de gel lubrifiant pour la sonde.

D - Attention c'est froid!

L'image apparaît sur la tablette que nous tenons en même temps que sur l'écran principal que tient Ducky, dès que la sonde touche mon bidon. Grâce au gel, la sonde glisse comme un patin sur la glace et nous observons notre bébé. Notre merveille. Mon miracle, après tout ce que j'ai vécu et sans même savoir que je voulais des enfants, je le veux tellement que je remuerais ciel et terre pour lui. Nous mangeons du regard notre superbe petit garçon, qui semble nous faire coucou avec sa petite menotte, à la recherche du moindre problème. Après une vérification en règle de tous les organes et os, sans oublier son cerveau et les artères / veines principales, Ducky nous imprime quelques photos de notre petit bout que nous mettrons dans son album après la photo de notre mariage. Ducky stoppe la machine et range le matériel pendant que j'essuie le gel de mon ventre proéminent avec de l'essuie tout.

D - Et voilà, tout est parfait mes amis! Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller retrouver ma chère maman, son aide doit partir tôt aujourd'hui.

T - Merci pour tout Ducky, passe le bonjour à ta maman!

D - Je n'y manquerais pas ma chère! Et surtout repose toi!

G - Merci Ducky, on se voit au bureau la semaine prochaine!

D - Oui Jethro, c'est toujours un plaisir de m'occuper de ta tendre épouse!

Il boucle sa mallette et nous salue avant de quitter la pièce et la maison. Leroy descend nous chercher de quoi manger alors que je reste figée devant la photo in utero de mon fils. Je repense à ce que j'ai demandé à Ducky et je suis un peu perdue. Je ne pensais pas être prête suite à mes expériences dans ce domaine mais ce que Leroy et moi avons partagé hier...je n'avais qu'une envie: ne faire qu'un avec lui! Je le voulais en moi, et continuer à lire tout son amour pour moi dans son regard. Peut-être que ce sera pour aujourd'hui.

Leroy revient avec le repas: un steak chacun avec une pomme de terre au four. On s'est bien régalés. Je profite que mon mari est descendu ranger la vaisselle pour faire une vidange de ma vessie qui sert encore de puchingball à mon fils, puis me lave les mains et passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je met une nuisette bleu nuit toute en dentelle, une des plus sexy que j'ai (merci Abby!), enlève ma tresse et brosse un peu mes cheveux qui retombent en belles boucles rouges. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'ils sont vraiment rouge comme le feu et naturellement. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'adore mes cheveux, tout comme mon Leroy! J'imagine déjà Aiden avec les cheveux de son papa mais portant mes boucles. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par des baisers tendres dans le cou, ce qui me chatouille. Je rigole aussitôt.

T - Leroy! Ahahahah tu me chatouille!

G - C'est fait exprès mon cœur! Tu avais l'air tellement sérieuse que j'ai voulu te faire sourire.

Il m'embrasse passionnément et je glisse petit à petit des oreillers du lit pour me retrouver allongée à plat, mon mari au dessus de moi. On se sépare, à court d'air, les yeux dans les yeux, et j'y lis la même faim de l'autre qui doit sans doute se refléter dans les miens. Il m'enlève ma nuisette et ma culotte puis se déshabille à son tour, et nous recommençons à nous embrasser avec passion.

_$$ Lemon.$$_

_La température monte et Leroy me fait monter au septième ciel avec ses mains sur et dans mon intimité. Je fais de même avec ma main et il atteint la jouissance en peu de temps. Il va chercher une serviette pour nous essuyer de sa semence, puis nous nous ré embrassons. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sens prête et remarque que son membre est fièrement dressé et suintant d'excitation. Je sépare mes lèvres de celles de mon amant et le regarde dans les yeux, pour me jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres, rapprochant nos deux corps tant bien que mal à cause de mon gros ventre. Mes cuisses s'écartent laissant place à son corps et mes jambes remontent le long de ses hanches doucement. Sensuellement. Mes talons se posent sur ses fesses et exercent une douce pressions vers moi l'invitant à pénétrer mon antre chaude et humide qui n'attend que lui. Il stoppe le baiser, surpris, avant de fixer son regard dans le mien pour être certain du message que je cherche à lui transmettre._

_T - Je te veux Leroy! Je veux ne faire qu'un avec l'homme que j'aime, avec mon mari!_

_G - Tu es sûre mon cœur?_

_T - Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose avant!_

_G - Je t'aime Tala! N'hésite pas à me le dire si tu veux qu'on arrête ou si tu as la moindre douleur, OK?_

_Il a l'air tellement anxieux, mais en même temps si amoureux. Je ne pensais pas éprouver autant d'amour pur pour une personne en si peu de temps, et encore moins pour un homme, mais ce que je lis dans son regard...il voit la vraie moi! Il me voit belle, sexy, désirable, et il m'aime vraiment. On ne peut pas simuler un sentiment par le regard...les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, rien ne peut prétendre à l'amour si ce n'est l'amour lui même! Je le regarde fixement et lui transmet tout mon amour pour lui, ma confiance en lui, et mon envie de lui rien que par ce regard. Rien que par mon âme mise à nue._

_Je hoche la tête et après une seconde d'hésitation il m'embrasse tendrement, amoureusement puis passionnément._

" _Je t'aime Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"_

_Notre baisé s'intensifie à mesure que son membre franchie la porte de mon intimité. Lentement. Étape par étape. Je suis tellement détendue par les préliminaires et l'orgasme précédent que je ne ressens que du plaisir. Mes gémissements de plaisir doivent lui avoir indiqués que tout va bien car il se perd lui aussi dans notre moment. Les va et viens se font lent au début pour qu'enfin le rythme s'accélère à mesure que cette boule de plaisir se construit dans mon ventre. Les doigts de mon amant jouant avec mon clitoris me font jouir comme jamais et je hurle littéralement le nom de mon amant dans un tsunami de plaisir._

_G - Viens pour moi mon amour! Tu es si belle!_

_T - Ohhhh oui, OUi...OUIIIIII...LEROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_Mon amour me rejoint presque immédiatement après et se déverse en grand jets chauds dans mon intimité, tout en criant mon nom._

_G - TALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_$$ Fin lemon.$$_

Nous restons quelques minutes sans bouger. Essoufflés par l'effort et nos orgasmes. Les yeux fermés et nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Le silence est doux, tranquille, remplie d'amour.

Je m'écarte alors qu'Aiden se met à bouger dans mon ventre, sans doute mécontent d'être aussi comprimé par ma position. Mes jambes se rallongent sur le lit alors que Leroy sort de mon intimité et s'allonge à mes côtés. Je frissonne de froid, mon corps se retrouve tout transpirant après l'effort et mon amour me prend amoureusement dans ses bras tout en rabattant la couette sur nous. Je somnole contre sa poitrine alors qu'il embrasse ma tête tendrement. Je commence à partir au pays des rêves alors qu'il me parle doucement.

G - Dors mon ange! Tu as bien besoin de repos! Je t'aime!

T - Je t'aime Leroy, merci, tu étais parfait!

Je m'endors sans plus rien entendre d'autre, blottie contre mon homme. Mon mari. Mon amant.

XxxxxX

Je me réveille quelque heures plus tard seule au lit. Aiden me donne quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes, je pose mes mains sur mon ventre en m'allongeant confortablement sur le dos un peu en biais. Notre réveil indique 15h30.

T - Bonjour mon bébé, je vois que tu fais déjà la java! Mais fais attention à mes côtes, elles sont fragiles et avoir une côte cassée est vraiment douloureux mon petit ange. En plus je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause d'une côte cassée!

Je sens les coups se déplacer et vois une petite main tendre mon ventre vers le côté bas. Je sourie et un mouvement à la porte attire mon regard. Mon mari se tient debout, un plateau repas entre les mains, et sourie alors que son regard est remplie d'émotions.

T - Eh coucou toi!

G - Coucou ma chérie! Comment te sens tu?

T - Heureuse!

G - J'en suis content, mais ça va? Tu n'as aucune douleur?

Je vois qu'il est inquiet de m'avoir fait mal, mais je le rassure.

T - Tout va très bien mon amour! Aucune douleur, juste ton fils qui appuie sur ma vessie!

G - Laisse moi t'aider à aller à la salle de bain!

T - (souriante) Merci mon amour.

Mon sourire s'agrandit pendant qu'il pose le plateau sur le lit, puis on s'embrasse tendrement avant qu'il ne m'aide à me lever et que nous nous dirigions vers les WC. Leroy me laisse et ferme la porte pour que j'ai un minimum d'intimité. Je vide ma vessie puis me lave les mains, j'en profite pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

"Ah! Ça fait du bien, ça réveille!"

Je retourne dans la chambre et m'assieds dans le lit avant que mon superbe mari ne dépose le plateau devant moi.

T - Oh merci mon cœur! Tu m'as fait des pancakes!?

G - Oui mais regarde bien!

T - Oh! Des pancakes aux mûres...mes préférés! Merci tu me gâte vraiment trop Leroy!

G - Tu le mérite petite louve! Tu es ma femme et je t'aime! En plus je gâte aussi notre petite merveille!

Je l'enlace tant bien que mal, prenant garde à ne pas renverser le plateau, puis lui glisse un merci à l'oreille et dépose un baisé papillon sur ses lèvres. Mon estomac se met à gronder face aux bonnes odeurs de nourriture et je commence à déguster mon goûter pendant que mon cher époux prend sa tasse de café. Une fois tout terminé, Leroy débarrasse tout et je décide de changer les draps, j'en prends de nouveaux dans la commode du couloir et retire les anciens de notre lit, un peu difficilement mais je ne me décourage pas.

Un coin du drap housse bloque et je me met à genoux avec peine pour enfin l'enlever, mais lorsque je vais pour me relever: impossible! J'ai beau m'aider du lit et du sol, mon corps refuse de porter la surcharge de poids avec le bébé et de se relever. Je me retrouve à genoux, une main sur mon ventre proéminent, l'autre serrée en poing sur le lit et ma tête posée sur le matelas nu alors que les larmes coulent toutes seules de mes yeux. Je sens une main sur mon dos qui me caresse en petits cercles réconfortant et la voix inquiète de mon mari me fait relever la tête, les larmes dévalent mes joues.

G - Eh mon cœur, que se passe-t-il?

T - Je n'arrive pas à me relever...j'ai enlevé le drap housse, je voulais mettre des draps propres et frais, mais je n'ai pas la force de me remettre debout.

G - C'est normal mon amour! Tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux! Notre fils est grand et fort alors il a besoin de place! Laisse moi t'aider à te relever et va prendre un bon bain pour te détendre, je viens de le faire couler.

T - Merci mon amour! Je dois juste finir le lit!

G - Je m'en occupe, va te détendre!

Il m'aide à me relever tout en caressant mon ventre, me prend dans ses bras et essuie mes larmes avant de m'embrasser avec amour. Ensuite il me sert dans ses bras et je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine étant plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres. Mes larmes se stoppent et mon fils donne des coups vers son père qui sourie contre ma tête.

G - Aller va te détendre ma petite louve! Profites en tant qu'Aiden n'est pas encore né. Après ça va être plus compliqué.

T - Tu as raison, mais c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir changer les draps toute seule.

Il m'aide à aller dans la salle de bain et me laisse me déshabiller puis avec encore un peu d'aide je rentre dans un bon bain chaud qui sens le chèvre feuille, et me détends en fermant les yeux, ma tête posée contre le rebord de la baignoire. Remerciant silencieusement mon époux pendant que mon fils bougent dans mon ventre. Leroy finit de changer les draps à l'arrière plan et va lancer une machine avec le linge sale, tandis que le soleil entame sa descente dehors pour laisser place à la lune. Je finis par m'endormir je crois car c'est Leroy qui me réveille en me caressant le visage tendrement.

G - Ma chérie, réveille toi, l'eau est froide, tu vas attraper mal!

T - Mmmm, Leroy, j'ai dû m'endormir, quelle heure est-il?

G - (m'embrassant sur la tête) Oui mon cœur, il est déjà 18h30. je vais aller mettre le repas en route: galette de légumes, côte de porc et riz, ça te convient?

T - Parfait ( baille) je sors de suite.

G - Tu veux de l'aide pour sortir de la baignoire?

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'il m'aide à enjamber le rebord de la baignoire et m'enveloppe dans mon peignoir de bain.

T - Merci cher mari de mon cœur!

G - Pas de quoi femme de mon cœur!

Nous rions tous les deux, puis il sort alors que je finis de me sécher avant de retourner m'asseoir dans le lit. Je prends un livre sur la grossesse et l'accouchement sur la table de nuit, et lis quelques pages avant que mon mari n'entre dans la chambre avec le repas qui embaume l'atmosphère d'une odeur divine. Nous discutons de son travail au NCIS (Service d'Investigation des Crimes de la Navy) et du fait qu'il doivent retourner au bureau dans 2 jours pour s'occuper de la paperasse quelques heures.

G - Mais ne t'en fais pas je serais joignable sur mon portable!

T - Je...

Ça me faisais vraiment peur de rester toute seule, encore plus depuis ma fuite, mais je dois travailler dessus sinon je n'avancerais jamais dans ma nouvelle vie.

G - Je peux rester si tu préfère?!

T - ...Non! C'est bon mon cœur, j'en profiterais pour dormir, comme ça je serais éveillée quant tu seras de retour!

Je lui fais un clin d' œil et il m'embrasse amoureusement. Nous terminons et Leroy va ranger la vaisselle en bas tandis que j'utilise la salle d'eau. Cette foi ci ma nuisette est noire avec de la dentelle verte clair, et encore une fois lorsque nous nous couchons ce n'est pas pour dormir! Après quelques rounds de plaisir intenses, Leroy et moi finissons par succomber à la fatigue et nous endormons du sommeil du juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**_Nuit du 9 au 10 Novembre_**

La journée s'est déroulée comme la veille: repos, baignade, et beaucoup de plaisir entre un mari et sa femme, sans oublier de manger bien évidemment. Nous nous sommes couchés comme d'habitude, un peu anxieuse pour ma part puisque Leroy serait au bureau une bonne partie de la matinée demain matin. Aiden à du percevoir mon anxiété parce qu'il bougeait beaucoup quand on s'est couchés. Après avoir tourné et retourné pour trouver une position confortable pour dormir, j'ai décidé de me lever. Le sommeil me fuit mais pas la douleur désagréable dans le dos.

Je pense que tout l'exercice que Leroy et moi avons fait ces derniers jours a dû me froisser un muscle. Je me lève du lit tant bien que mal, de part mon état de grossesse avancé, et sans réveiller Leroy qui dort paisiblement. Le réveil indique minuit. Je emmitoufle dans un sweet de Leroy parce qu'il fait frais dans la maison puis descends au salon. Je me stoppe dans les escaliers sous la douleur dorsale mais celle ci passe rapidement et je termine ma descente au salon. Je vais à la cuisine pour me faire une tisane qui m'aidera - je l'espère - à m'endormir, puis vais me poser dans le canapé bien calée avec des coussins. J'allume la télévision et zappe sur un documentaire animalier sur les loups. Le passage de la reproduction et de la mise à bas me fascine énormément et me ramène à ma propre échéance qui arrive. Toutes les questions que je me pose reviennent d'un coup en tête et une légère migraine m'assaille.

"Vais-je arriver à donner naissance à Aiden? Serais-je une bonne mère? M'aimera-t-il? Va-t-_**IL**_ nous retrouver? Leroy restera-t-il toujours avec nous ou se rendra-t-il compte de la situation dans laquelle je le met? Comment va se passer la journée de demain?"

Bon sang ça en fait du questionnement! J'ai terminé ma tisane et reste dans mes pensées lorsqu'un mouvement près de moi me fait sursauter de surprise et poser une main protectrice sur mon ventre. Leroy s'est assit près de moi et me sourie encore endormit.

"Trop mignon mon homme 3"

G - Eh mon cœur, que fais tu debout à cette heure ci?

T - Impossible de trouver une position pour m'endormir, mon dos me tue! C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé?

G - Non, ton absence m'a juste inquiété, ne t'en fais pas. Viens là je vais te masser le dos!

T - Oh merci mon cœur mais tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu te lève tôt tout à l'heure...

G - Ne discute pas femme!

Je rigole et me stoppe sous la douleur du dos alors que mon adorable mari soulève ma nuisette pour dégager la zone à masser et débute un fabuleux, merveilleux, orgasmique massage. Rapidement la douleur s'apaise, et disparaît même. Je gémie de bonheur une fois détendue et Leroy en profite pour dépose une tendre myriades de baisers sur ma nuque et le creux de mon cou.

G - C'est mieux mon cœur?

T - Oh Leroy c'est merveilleux! Merci mon mari!

G - Tout le plaisir est pour moi ma femme! Aller hop au lit maintenant! Tu dors pour deux ne l'oublies pas mon cœur!

T - je te suis Leroy!

Il m'aide à me relever et après avoir éteint la TV, je vais déposer ma tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine et monte suivie de mon homme pour retourner au lit. Je galère un peu à cause de mon gros bidon mais remarque qu'Aiden s'est calmé. On arrive dans notre chambre et je vais vider ma vessie.

"Bon sang Aiden! Tu t'es endormi sur ma vessie!"

Je me lave les mains puis retourne dans notre lit pendant que Leroy éteint la lumière et vient se rallonger près de moi. Ses bras m'emprisonnent et je me détends contre lui pour m'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

**_10 Novembre matin_ Anniversaire de Leroy Jethro Gibbs_**

Je suis réveillée par Leroy qui caresse ma joue et m'embrasse délicatement.

T - mmmmm, bonjour chéri!

G - Bonjour mon cœur! Bien dormi? Comment va ton dos?

T - Oui beaucoup mieux dormi après ton massage, merci tu as des doigts de fée! Et pour le moment je n'ai plus mal au dos. J'ai du me froisser un muscle ou faire un faux mouvement. As-tu réussi à dormir un peu quand même? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé cette nuit...

Je suis dépitée et me cache la tête, sous la couette, de honte. Il libère ma tête et pose une main sur mon ventre. C'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'il est habillé pour aller au bureau.

G - Regarde moi Tala! (je m'exécute) Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'as rien fait de mal! Et d'ici peu on sera réveillé tous les deux par notre bonhomme et toutes les nuits alors c'est un peu comme de l'entraînement!

Je sourie à mon adorable mari puis lève la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement.

T - Je t'aime Leroy!

G - Moi aussi ma puce! Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner,le plateau est posé sur la chaise juste à côté du lit, ça va aller?

T - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira et Ducky doit venir ce midi de toute façon. Tu sera là?

G - Oui, je dois juste faire un peu de paperasse et je rentre vers 13h, je reste ici cette après midi! Je ramènerais des dossiers si je n'ai pas terminé mais je serais là pour ton examen sans faute!

T - Ok, aller, va! Je t'aime, travaille bien et sois prudent!

G - Chef, oui chef! Je t'aime Tala!

On s'embrasse puis mon époux s'en va travailler. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et regarde l'heure: 9h. je m'assois et prends le plateau sur la chaise à mes côtés pour manger dans le silence. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été entouré d'un tel silence. Une fois terminé je repose le plateau et file dans la salle de bain me vider la vessie et prendre un bon bain car mon dos recommence à me faire souffrir. Je me déshabille et grimpe avec difficultés dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Je me détends avec la chaleur et l'odeur du chèvre feuille que j'adore. La douleur reflue un peu et je ferme les yeux avec bonheur. J'ai dû m'endormir parce que c'est une horrible douleur dans le creux du dos qui me réveille en sursaut.

T - Oh putain de merde! Ça fait mal!

J'ai l'impression qu'on me verse de l'acide dans le dos tellement c'est douloureux! Je respire difficilement et la douleur reflue à nouveau, ce qui me fait me décontracter de soulagement avant de remarquer que l'eau s'est refroidie. Je décide de me laver puis sort et m'emmitoufle dans mon peignoir. Une fois séchée je sors de la salle de bain encore en peignoir et regarde l'heure: 10h30, je suis restée 1 h dans l'eau. Je me pose dans le lit et brosse mes longs cheveux que j'attache ensuite en queue de cheval. Je décide de m'habiller décontracté avec une robe spéciale qui ne gêne pas ma bosse de grossesse. Je lisse les plis de ma robe lorsque je me fige sous une énième douleur dans le dos, le réveil indique 10h38. Et si... Oh zut, j'ai des contractions! Elles sont dans les reins au lieu du ventre c'est ce qu'ils disent dans les livres. Que dois-je faire? Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital, si jamais _**Il**_ les surveille...

Leroy et Ducky vont bientôt venir, je peux attendre. Les livres disent qu'il faut attendre de perdre les eaux où d'avoir des contractions toutes les deux minutes pendant 1 h. Whoua! Je souffle sous la douleur et regarde le réveil...10h40, eh merde que deux minutes depuis la dernière...ça s'accélère beaucoup trop vite. Je me redresse et vais prendre un cachet contre la douleur que Ducky m'a donné.

Je décide de continuer à marcher...si le travail à vraiment commencé ils disent que ça aide de marcher et de monter les escaliers, mais comme je suis toute seule je ne préfère pas risquer de tomber dans l'escalier.

J'hésite vraiment à appeler Leroy et Ducky, mais le cachet à l'air de faire un peu effet, alors je choisie de m'allonger dans le lit pour récupérer un peu, et finie par m'endormir. Une énorme douleur/contraction dans le dos me réveille et je ne peux pas contenir le cri de douleur qui sort de ma bouche. Une fois la contraction passée je regarde le réveil et découvre qu'il est 11h30, j'ai réussi à dormir 45 minutes, mais mon instinct me dit que la prochaine fois que je pourrais dormir sera quand mon fils sera né! Je me lève avec difficulté et vais me placer face au lit en appuyant mes mains contre le bout du lit les bras écartés, les jambes semi pliées et le dos en bosse de tortue. Ma tête est baissée vers le sol et je souffle doucement me préparant à la prochaine salve de douleur. Une énorme douleur qui contracte et dans le dos et dans le ventre me fait crier encore plus fort que pour la dernière tandis que mes genoux menacent de toucher le sol sous la fatigue.

L'écho de mon cri se répercute dans toute la maison et une grande quantité de liquide s'éclate par terre entre mes jambes écartées. Je fixe la flaque, les yeux écarquillés et mon esprit fait une pause. Je suis vraiment entrain d'accoucher! Mon cerveau est seulement entrain de comprendre ce que mon corps lui hurle depuis cette nuit. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop tôt...eh bas Aiden à bien choisi son jour, je suis toute seule à la maison... j'entends une voix m'appeler en criant et lorsque je lève la tête je tombe nez à nez avec mon mari qui me regarde choqué.

G - Tala, que se passe-t-il?

T - Leroy...je...je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux! Oh mon dieu Leroy, je dois pousser, Aiden est là!

Je vois bien qu'il essaie de ne pas paniquer, au lieu de ça il vient vers moi et fait attention de ne pas marcher dans le liquide par terre, puis m'aide à m'allonger dans le lit.

G - Allonge toi, je vais chercher des serviettes et de l'eau!

T - Leroy! Ne me laisse pas! Le bébé est là je le sens, il est entrain de sortir tout seul!

G - Je suis là, attends quelques seconde mon cœur, je ne te quitte pas!

Je le laisse faire. Il revient vers moi moins d'une minute plus tard, et me demande de soulever mon bassin pour faire glisser une serviette dessous afin que le lit soit protégé. Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux, et prends sa main pour aider mon fils à naître en poussant alors que lui surveille la sortie d'Aiden.

T - (Pousse) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

G - Vas-y mon cœur! La tête est presque sortie!

T - Oh je n'en peux plus Leroy!

G - (m'embrassant) Je suis là Tala! Tu es une petite louve courageuse alors tu vas mettre notre fils au monde et lui montrer à quel point tu es courageuse! Je suis si fière de toi ma femme!

J'ai les larmes aux yeux à cause du discours de mon mari et toute chamboulée de bientôt rencontrer mon bébé. Je me recharge énergie dans le regard rempli d'amour de mon chéri et prends une grande inspiration puis pousse.

T - (pousse) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (souffle) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

G - C'est bien mon amour, la tête est sortie, arrête de pousser, je dégage les épaules!

T - Oh oh oh ça fait mal!

G - Désolé mon cœur...C'est presque terminé! Vas-y pousse doucement et viens l'attraper sous les bras.

Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit et pousse un petit coup puis stop.

T - ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

J'avance mes bras et place mes mains sous les bras d'une petite chose toute gluante et visqueuse et le tire doucement vers moi accompagné par mon mari pour enfin déposer notre merveille sur ma poitrine.

Aiden - Ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn...

Je regarde ce bébé qui pleure et tremble sur ma poitrine et instinctivement j'attrape le bas de ma robe et le passe sur mon bébé pour le mettre en peau à peau contre mes seins alors que Leroy lui nettoie le visage et les voies respiratoires. Il arrête de trembler et de pleurer tandis qu'avec mon doigt je lui caresse délicatement la joue. Le contact lui fait ouvrir les yeux et son regard bleu plonge dans mon regard vert. Une connexion s'installe entre nous. Je regarde son fin duvet rouge sur le haut de son crâne, fascinée. Il va avoir la même couleur de cheveux que moi.

T - Bonjour Aiden Leroy Gibbs!

Aiden - Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn

Je lève les yeux vers mon mari qui nous regarde, ému, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Je lui sourie, sanglotant de bonheur, mes jambes tremblent après l'effort colossal que j'ai du fournir pour mettre au monde mon fils. Quelques mèches de cheveux se sont détachées de ma queue de cheval et sont collées à mon visage à cause de la transpiration. La sensation du cordon ombilical dont une partie est encore dans mon corps et dont l'autre est attachée au ventre de mon fils, est assez déconcertante. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois en rire ou en pleurer, à vrai dire mes émotions sont sans dessus dessous, sûrement les hormones encore.

T - Félicitation, papa!

G - Félicitation, maman! Tu as été merveilleuse Tala! Une vraie guerrière. Je vous aime tous les deux!

T - Nous aussi on t'aime! Oh et Leroy?

G - Oui?

T - Joyeux anniversaire mon amour!

G - (riant) Merci mon cœur! Tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais espérer avoir!

On s'embrasse et passons notre temps à contempler notre magnifique petit garçon, Leroy m'ayant rejoint dans le lit, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge à la porte de notre chambre attire notre attention.

T - Eh Ducky! Entre!

G - Bonjour Ducky! Comment vas-tu ?

D - Eh bien mes amis, c'est à vous qu'il faut demander ça! Vous avez l'air d'avoir été très occupés ce matin!

T - En fait je crois que ça a commencé cette nuit!

G - Que...Tes douleurs dans le dos!

T - Oui, ça a recommencé ce matin malgré un bain chaud et un cachet contre la douleur. J'ai perdu les eaux et il est sortit presque tout de suite après. C'est Leroy qui m'a aidé, heureusement qu'il est arrivé au bon moment!

G - Pff tu parles, elle s'est débrouillée comme un chef! Elle avait déjà fait tout le travail j'ai juste eu à récupérer notre petit Aiden ici présent.

Ducky s'approche de nous et parle à notre fils qui continue de nous fixer.

D - Bienvenue, petit Aiden, dans ce monde et que ton arrivée apporte bonheur, joie et santé dans ce foyer!

G - Il est né à 12h05 et le cordon n'est pas coupé Ducky!

T - Pile pour le repas, petit morfal!

Nous rions tous à ma réplique et Aiden en profite pour attraper mon mamelon, sous la couverture que Leroy m'avait mise, suintant de _*colostrum*_ dans sa bouche et commence à téter sans aide. Je suis émue à cette vision et une larme de bonheur coule au coin de mon œil, vite ramassée par mon époux qui dépose un tendre baisé sur le haut de ma tête.

D - Je vais vérifier la maman et je vérifierais ce bonhomme après, ça vous convient Mr et Mme Gibbs?

Nous nous regardons Leroy et moi, puis nous tournons vers Ducky en hochant la tête avec un grand sourire.

D - Jethro, veux-tu couper le cordon?

G - Avec grand plaisir Ducky!

Ducky s'occupe de la délivrance du placenta, puis place une pince près du futur nombril d' Aiden sur le cordon ombilical, et tend une paire de ciseaux à mon mari qui coupe en deux fois le cordon. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse passionnément sans déranger notre fils qui boit toujours goulûment.

G - Merci ma merveilleuse femme pour m'avoir donné un merveilleux fils!

T - Merci à toi de m'avoir sauvé, de nous avoir sauvé!

_(*Colostrum*: Liquide épais et jaunâtre produit par les glandes mammaires chez la femme en fin de grossesse et pendant les premiers jours de l'allaitement après l'accouchement.)._

* * *

Et voilà. Alors verdict?

Je l'ai un peu amélioré et corrigé. J'ai décidé d'écrire une suite, je la posterais quand elle sera complète, en un chapitre comme celui-ci.

A bientôt :) et merci d'avoir lu ^^

merci à tous ceux qui ont ajoutés cet OS en favoris et/ou alert.

xoxo Shalimare. ^^


End file.
